


All Fun and Games Till...

by chimericalCarnival



Series: All Fun and Games till... [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, This is NOT GENDERBENT, some crossdressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericalCarnival/pseuds/chimericalCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU-Akihiko's father has cooked up another scheme to try and get his sons to marry before he passes the throne to them. Little does he know that Akihiko is not interested in women and has no intention to find a queen let alone gain the throne. However when he runs in to a strange predicament he is forced to participate. Even if he only has intentions of talking to one of the suitors. It's a good think he doesn't like women or else he'd be falling for this mistake. Right?</p>
<p>((More notes inside.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a crappy summary. Anyways, for the sake of people yelling at me for 'gender bending' and going ooc- No one in this fic is genderbent. No one. Misaki is male, just read and find out alright? Now please enjoy :3

Akihiko could never really get into parties. He could see why people would like them. The bright and giddy atmosphere, the music, the laughs and the dancing….it was all nice but he couldn’t get into it. It all seemed a bit annoying to him if he were honest. He found more comfort in the solitude of his room than being surrounded by people and having to act polite. The prince sighed, looking over the dancing guests with slight distaste. 

The party was a last minute surprise to him, having only heard of it yesterday morning. It was obviously another ploy by his father to get his sons marry. Honestly he should just give up. Haruhiko was too stand offish to woo any sensible woman and Akihiko himself was not even attracted to women. This whole ploy was in vain and would end like all the others. In failure.

After another hour drags by Akihiko decided he couldn’t stand just sitting on his throne. He gets up, ignoring his father’s look and going down to step away from the commotion. “Jesus…” he muttered as he leaned against the wall, taking off his stupid crown. He closed his eyes, relaxing for a few seconds before hearing a familiar voice.

“Akihiko!” he looked to the right and saw his personal maid running over to him. “What do you think you’re doing running away like that? You had the King worried, plus you’re making a bad impression on the people!” 

“It’s not like it matters, I won’t be taking the throne for a while. Besides I am sure father will choose Haruhiko over me and my ‘daydreams’ as he puts it.” he shrugged, pushing his hair back. 

“Idiot. You still need to make a good impression. You are the prince.” she fiddled with his hair and tried to fix it. “Whether you gain the throne or not, you should still be nice to the people. It’s your job.”  
“Miss Aikawa, please. You’re making my hair worse.” he waved her hands away. Before she could continue her nagging he heard his father calling everyone to gather round. 

She looked at him, “You have to go out there. Please? After this you can leave I promise.” she said, nodding and looking at him expectantly.

“Fine. But after the speech I am done.” he huffed, putting his crown back on his head. She curtsied before pushing him back out and towards his throne. He smiled politely as some of the crowd members called out his name and waved. Even if he loathed being here, he at least knew to wave back when it came to the common folk. He had a soft spot towards them, anyways. Living such simple lives...must be pleasant not to be controlled on every detail of your life.

The King, Fuyuhiko, stood up elegantly. His back was straight and there was a warm smile on his face, automatically calming the crowd. “Ladies and gentleman, I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. It is a pleasure to have you grace my ballroom.” he said, his voice light and polite. Akihiko resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. His father was a good faker. After the crowd was done clapping he cleared his throat, “I must admit, this party was more than just for pleasure. As you know, I am growing older, and soon I will have to give up my throne to one of my sons.” The two princes looked at each other before looking away, scowling slightly. “Tonight, I have invited princesses and noble women from all the neighboring kingdoms to attend the party. Ten will be chosen at the end of the festivities and will stay for two months to try and prove their worth as suitors to my sons. So, without further ado, I am proud to welcome the young ladies of the neighboring kingdoms.” he motioned to the main door. 

It opened slowly, revealing a group of women of all shapes and sizes waiting patiently. The crowd cheered as they all marched in one by one. It was easy to see where they came from simply by their clothing. Some were from the snow, others the desert or valley. Akihiko observed them idly, about to lose interest till he noticed one trailing behind all the others. She was taller than most yet just as thin and petite. Her hair was in a bun and, by her long dress, heels and thin fabric, no where near the cold climate. Either the valley or the desert he wasn’t sure but it was one of those two. Usually he would look away but she stuck out so much it was a bit embarrassing. She was trying to look elegant, he’d give her that. Still, she had a bit of a delicate air around her which kept her from making a fool of herself. 

After the introductions were over the party continued with the females starting to go try and talk to the princes. Akihiko took the chance to disappear just like before although for good this time. Hopefully. He decided his brother could handle all the women without him. So quietly he slipped away, making an excuse when he passed by one of the princesses and avoided being lured into conversation. He quickly walked down the halls, taking the long way to his room to avoid any more chance encounters. How was he going to live like this for two months? Having to escape everyone and avoid all the suitors? It was going to be hell to just walk out of his room- He stopped when he noticed one of them was standing in the hallway, looking over one of the vases in the hall. 

Before he could turn on his heels and go the other way she looked up at him. “Oh.” she straightened up and put her hands behind her back, bowing. “Uh, hi. I was just looking at..that.” she motioned to the vase. 

She looked awkward, too awkward for a noble woman. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be out there.”

“I could say the same.” she shot back, her voiced raised. She relaxed a bit, keeping her voice level, “I’m not one for parties. Besides I’m not all that interested in the...competition.” she wrinkled her nose a bit.

“Then why be here?”

“All eligible women were chosen and my name was picked to go for my kingdom.”

“The Valley Kingdom?” When she nodded he frowned, “What’s your name again?”

She hesitated, her shoulders tensing up again. “Manami Kajiwara.” she muttered, bowing again.

“No, you’re not.” he said suddenly, “I’ve met her before….you are not her.” He remembered her clearly, it was the day his heart was broken. He remembered Takahiro, his childhood friend/love interest, introducing her to him. Takahiro had been a messenger then, but had found another job elsewhere. He still sent a letter once a month to see how Akihiko was doing. 

The girl frowned, “Yes I am! You don’t remember me-”

“For starters, her hair was longer, and her eyes were brown, not green.” he took a step closer, watching her retreat back a step, “She was shorter as well. Now why don’t you tell me who you really are? I know her boyfriend, and he will not be pleased to find out she was impersonated.”

She stopped and looked at him with surprise. “You know my brother?”

“Eh?”

She bit her lip before speaking. “I’m...his sibling. Misaki Takahashi.” she said, looking down. “And he knows, sort of.”

Akihiko frowned, he remembered Takahiro mentioning having a sibling. This must be his sister. He couldn’t see much of a resemblance though. “Why are you pretending to be her then? You wanted to marry me?”

She scoffed and crossed her arms, “As if!” she seemed a little relieved though that he wasn’t angry, “You see...they had called her up to be offered. She’s engaged to my brother, but he doesn’t have the money to marry her right now. And because of that, she was going to be forced to come here. So...I took her spot.” she frowned and looked up at him, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

He smirked a bit, sighing, “I won’t. I don’t care about this competition. Besides I doubt you will be chosen.” he began to walk away but was stopped by Misaki.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she pouted

“You aren’t exactly a graceful flower. If Miss Kajiwara were looking for a replacement she should have found someone able to do the job.”

“What a rude thing to say jerk!” she stomped her heel, “I’d like to see you walking in heels!”

He laughed and she just fumed. He would admit, it was a selfless thing to do for someone so young. She must care a lot about Takahiro. However she seemed to be ahead of herself. Well, hopefully she will be sent home and they can all laugh over this. She seemed too nice to really be in anything this cut throat. 

The two argued a bit till relaxing a little, “But seriously, why aren’t you out there. You are the prince.” She asked. They were both leaning on opposite sides of the wall, keeping a good amount of space between each other.

“Because I don’t like parties. Besides I’m not fond of my father’s schemes to try and get us to marry. It’s a waste of time and a bother to everyone involved.” he ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’s still rude to leave in the middle of it all. The least you can do is show some respect.”

“Don’t patronize me, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!”

Akihiko laughed and was about to say something when he heard footsteps. “Akihiko! There you-” Fuyuhiko stopped when he saw the two of them talking. Misaki quickly straightened up and fidgeted a bit. After some silence the king straightened up and cleared his throat, “Come back to the ballroom. We are about to choose the suitors.” 

“No. I’ve been there for an appropriate amount of time. I can leave.” he huffed. 

Fuyuhiko frowned and narrowed his eyes a bit, “Don’t be childish. Come back this instant. You’re making all of us look bad. I had to leave my throne just to find you.” he said, voice stern.

Akihiko glared but looked down when he noticed Misaki fidget nervously. He paused before nodding and walking past his father. Misaki trailed behind, her heels clicking against the floor quietly. Fuyuhiko sighed but went back as well.

Once they were all in their appropriate places, The king and the prince back on the thrones and Misaki down with the rest of the common folk, he started. “It’s a shame this party has to end, however it is time for all of us to go home and rest. But before that, I will call out the name of the suitors. The first is a princess from the desert…”

It seemed to take forever for them to come up and accept the keys to their rooms. Akihiko was zoning out but a certain name caught his attention. He opened his eyes and looked down at Misaki. She seemed as surprised as Akihiko, slowly walking up to the stage, grabbing her key before standing with the others. She looked at him, obviously worried and a bit annoyed. He could understand why, after all she was only here because she was filling in for someone else. 

 

Once all the guests left Akihiko went up to the room was Misaki in. He knocked on the door, sighing slightly.

“Come in.” She called, sounding a bit flustered. She was sitting on her bed, her shoes kicked off but still wearing her dress. She looked at him with slight worry, “You said I wouldn’t be called.”

“Well I was wrong.”

“This isn’t something you can just shrug off! I’m not supposed to be here! I was supposed to be sent home!” she ranted, standing up and pacing around the room, “If the King finds out I’m not really Manami! I’ll be punished for impersonating a noble!! What do I do?” 

Akihiko sighed and put a hand on her head, stopping her. “Don’t worry. The whole point is to try and wed one of us. However as long as you don’t try or draw attention to yourself it won’t matter.”

“But if they find out-”

“They won’t. I’ll keep it a secret because you’re Takahiro’s sister. Alright?”  
She stared at him for a bit before nodding and looking down. “Okay. Thank you.”

He smiled a bit before putting his hands in his pocket. “I’ll leave you to be now. Night.”

“Night.” she watched him go before closing the door and locking it. After making sure he was fully gone she untied her hair and quickly took off the dress and corset, wearing nothing but pants. 

“Shit...how am I going to get through two months like this?” Misaki flopped down on the bed and used a towel to wipe off the dumb make up. He hadn’t actually thought he’d fool anyone with this disguise, but it worked. Maybe he looked girlier than he thought. Still, it was all last minute. He saw how sad he and his sister in law were and just acted irrationally. He didn’t think he’d get this far. 

“Well...At least Akihiko has my back...I think.” Misaki pulled the blanket over his head and tried to fall asleep, despite all the trouble on his shoulders. 

It was going to be a long two months…


	2. Chapter 2

“Mmm…”Misaki shifts under the thick duvet, slowly opening his eyes. He blinks a few times before remembering where he was and sat up quickly. He holds the blanket to his chest, shivering. Damn, it was way colder than he thought it would be. Misaki rubbed his eyes before looking out the window. It was still pretty dark outside, but this was the usual time he woke up at. But instead of doing work around the house, he had to get dressed and ready. He wonders if all women woke up this early to get ready.

Misaki slid off the bed, shivering as he was suddenly surrounded by the cold. “Sheesh…How do they live like this?” he muttered as he lit an oil lamp. Shuffling to the vanity, he looked down at the little bowl which was supposed to have water in it to wash your face but instead had...ice. Or rather a thin layer of ice over the water. Well nevermind then. He went to the closet and frowned. He had only a few dresses, all of them Manami’s, and they were all too thin for this kind of weather. He grumbled and picked out a dark green one anyways. It’s not like he had much of a choice or preference anyways. All dresses were dresses to him. However he wondered if all the other ladies had better dresses than he did.

After about a half hour later he realized this would be harder than he thought. His fingers were numb and trying to put on the stupid corset he had to wear was hard. Without it he would look more like a man than a woman so he couldn’t leave without it, as much as he wanted to. At least with the corset it gave him some femininity. After that was the stockings, petticoat and finally the damn dress. It wasn’t a complete ensemble but it would have to do. Especially since he had no idea how to dress in a full outfit and would probably make a fool of himself if he tried. That or just get himself in to more of a mess. He sat down at the vanity and sighed, feeling quite stiff in his new attire but just shrugged the thought away. He had no other choice. 

This all felt very stupid. He was a man, and men don’t do these kinds of things! If he could he would leave right now and never look back. But...Misaki sighed and looked down. He couldn’t risk hurting his brother or his brother’s fiance. After all the whole reason he did this was so he didn’t have to see his brother heartbroken. With a small sigh he grabbed the brush and started to fix his hair. He didn’t know much about fancy hairstyles but his hair was long enough to pass as female hair in any hair do. No matter the simplicity. He used a ribbon to tie his hair back and put it into a small neat bun. He finished it off with a flower hairclip that his brother gave to him. It was their mothers, and he never thought he’d be the one wearing it. But things had a strange way of playing out. At least it was being used again.

Misaki was almost done...he just needed make up. He frowned, picking up a powder brush. Crap, he forgot what Manami did! It was something to do with this brush...he was sure but he couldn’t remember. And he knew if he even attempted to try and do the make up himself he would mess it up. Misaki started to panic a bit as he tried to figure out how to put make up on. 

A knock on the door made him jump. He quickly stood up and opened the door, “Ah-Yes?” he asked, straightening up. 

Aikawa blinked a bit before smiling, “Sorry for disturbing you Miss Kajiwara, but the king was worried when he didn’t see you at breakfast.” she said.

Misaki mentally punched himself. Of course! He forgot all about that. He had been so busy trying to get ready that he had missed breakfast completely. “I’m very sorry! I woke up late and lost track of time.” he bowed a bit in apology. “I’m not even done yet.” he admitted shyly.

She suddenly brightened up, “Do you need help? I can do your makeup.” she offered, seeming a bit too eager about it. 

“Oh...well...sure. If it would be no problem. I would appreciate it.” he said, smiling a little. Usually he wouldn’t agree to such a thing but he had no other choice. Either it was she did his make up or he spent another hour figuring out how to do it.

She smiled and quickly entered the room, pushing him down on the chair and grabbing the supplies, “You already have such a pretty face. You won’t need much, just some blush...a little eyeliner…” she hummed. “But first let’s wash your face.” she said, cracking the ice in the water bowl. Misaki wrinkled his nose. Oh damn.  
\--  
Akihiko leaned against the table in the kitchen, eating an apple. He had purposely slept in late to avoid having to eat breakfast with everyone else. He wondered how Misaki fared though. He wondered if she even knew anything about table etiquette. Probably not. For a lady she seemed quite clueless about these kind of things. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone walk in. At first he was going to ignore them until he heard that familiar voice. “Eh? Prince, what are you doing here?”

Akihiko looked at Misaki, “Eating.” he said bluntly.

“I know that. I mean why are you here? I heard everyone went to the parlor.” She said, walking over to him. 

"I missed breakfast."

"Why? I thought you were supposed to be with everyone. Your father did all this for you after all! It’s rude that you didn’t go!" 

“I didn’t ask him to do anything. And as far as I’m concerned this is more for his benefit than mine. Or my brother’s.” he looked over at Misaki who seemed a bit confused. He sighed and tossed the rest of the apple into the waste basket. “My father just wants whoever is going to take the throne to be married and have kids. It’s to keep the bloodline alive.” Akihiko chuckled a bit to himself. That wasn’t going to happen. His brother might be able to marry, but he had low hopes he himself would get married. Let alone have kids. 

“Well it’s only natural isn’t it?”

“Hm?”

Misaki fidgeted and smoothed out her dress nervously. “Well, I’m not really in a position to say anything but...it just sounds to me like he is just looking out for you two. He probably just wants the best for his sons. At least that’s my thinking.”

Akihiko stared at her for a second before looking away, “That sounds stupid.”

Misaki frowned and glared, “Well I was just voicing my opinion!” she said, crossing her arms and huffing.

Akihiko couldn’t help but smile a bit at her actions. “Brat.” Before she could start up in to another fit he spoke again, “Why are you in the kitchen? Looking for something?”

Misaki relaxed a bit and shook her head. “No. I missed breakfast too. But not on purpose. I forgot about it, to be honest.” She walked over to the cabinets and decided what she wanted to eat. “If you want I could cook you something too. Unless you’ve eaten already?” she glanced at him before grabbing some supplies.  
“No I haven’t eaten yet. Whatever you cook I’ll eat. If it’s good.” he said. 

They were silent as she cooked, both caught up in their own thoughts. However, getting bored with simply watching, Akihiko spoke up, “How is Takahiro?” he asked, taking a sip of water. “I heard he got a new job.”

“He did. He works in the trading business now.” she said, smiling a bit. “He isn’t home much, but he seems to be happy.” she said as she stirred the soup.

“So you do all the chores I’m guessing? Or does Manami do it?”

“I take care of everything while he’s away. Manami doesn’t live with us, since they aren’t married yet.”

“But when they do marry, where will you go?”

“I’m not sure. My brother said I could stay but I feel like I’m intruding on them if I do. It would be strange for a teenager to live with newlyweds.” Misaki frowned a bit, “I want to move, though I’m not sure where to.”

Akihiko looked her over. She seemed to be fairly distressed. Although it was only natural she’d feel this way. A woman couldn’t own property so her only option was marrying someone with property. Or moving to a relatives house although if he remembered correctly their relatives lived far away. “You know,” Misaki looked at him, “If you do need to find a place to stay, I can help you.”

“Really?”

“I could buy you your own house. Or at least help find you a place to stay without marrying someone.”

“Marrying some-Oh yeah, right...b-but you don’t have to do that. I wouldn’t want to burden you or anything.” she said, holding her hands up in defense.

“It wouldn’t be a burden. I have a lot of money. I could buy a house.”

“You shouldn’t spend your money so carelessly.” she grumbled, pouting a bit. “But, I mean, that’s really nice of you but you don’t-”

“I want to. It’s the least I can do for my best friend’s sister.” Misaki blinked but then looked away shyly, a flustered blush on her cheeks. She had been so distracted that she barely noticed the soup starting to boil over. “Is it supposed to do that?” he asked, leaning against the counter.

“Hm? Ah!” she quickly moved it away from the fire. He laughed a bit at her misfortune, ignoring her flustered and embarrassed yelling. 

“You can be quite clueless sometimes.” 

“Shut your mouth. You can’t even cook so you can’t make fun of me!”

Akihiko laughed even more, much to her chagrin. This was going to be a long two months, they both thought to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, but the next will be longer I swear! PS I will be posting every Sunday, due to school issues.))


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since the ball. So far, Misaki had done a fairly good job of blending in. He befriended Miss Aikawa pretty quickly, which was good because not only did he have a friend he also had someone to do his make up for him in the morning. Akihiko was also a friend, although Misaki didn't see him much during the day. He usually hid from everyone, only coming out in the morning to eat(Misaki was half forced into making him breakfast everyday now) and at night, to walk around the palace. Misaki wasn't sure how, but now he accompanied him in his nightly walk. They didn't talk much at first, making only awkward conversations. However once the two got to know each other they began to talk more, discussing random topics or asking questions about one another and their homeland. However, Misaki always seemed to prefer when they would walk in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

Tonight, they took their walk outside, since the wind had died down enough plus the night sky was clear. Misaki wore some snow boots that Aikawa had lent him and a snow coat the King had provided for all the contestants. Misaki looked around in awe at the perfect white snow that blanketed the garden.

"You don't have snow back at home, do you?" Akihiko asked, noticing the other's curiosity.

"No, it never gets cold enough for it to snow. It does rain though, and that can get pretty interesting." she said, looking up at him. "How do you live in such a cold place?"

"I was born here, so I guess I've just gotten immune to the cold. How about you? Are you bothered by the cold? We could always go back inside."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm cold, but I can bare it. Besides it's so pretty outside." she bent down and scooped up some snow. "The snow looks so perfect, like in the pictures!" she said excitedly, trying to make a snowball.

Akihiko chuckled, "I don't see how you could be excited over some frozen water." He scooped up some snow as well, easily making a snowball and throwing it against a tree. "There's nothing special about it."

"It's only normal for me to be excited! I've never seen it before coming here." she pouted, "Besides, when I told you about my home you seem excited over nothing."

"Sun and rolling green hills are more exciting than white snow." he made another snowball and handed it to her, "It sounds better than the cold."

Misaki held the snowball in her hands till it stung and then threw it, "I guess I got used to it. But I will admit, I miss the sun." she kicked some snow, "However it's nice to be here. Even if it was an accident."

Akihiko smiled a bit and shook his head, "You care about your brother a lot."

"Of course I do! He took care of me for most of my life. I owe him so much. It's the least I can do."

Akihiko stared at her, a look of admiration on his face. She seemed very loyal and caring, willing to get her hands dirty if needed. You don't see many people like that, he thought, especially in girls. Why was she so different? Was it because she came from a different background than most? Or was it just her personality?

"What is it?" She looked at him in confusion, "Do I have something on my face?"

Akihiko smirked and then quickly got some snow from a bush and flicked it on to her face. "Just snow."

"Hey! That's cold!" she frowned but picked up some snow and made a snowball. She flung it at him but he dodged it and ran.

"Missed." he got more snow and threw it, hitting her arm.

The calm walk turned into an intense snowball fight. The two ran around laughing, dodging and making fools of themselves. And they loved it. Misaki hadn't done something this silly since she was younger and Akihiko had never done something so childish yet exciting. It made him happy. After an hour of playing around they decided to go back inside.

"That was fun." Akihiko said, escorting Misaki back to her room.

"It was but I regret it now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm freezing!" she said, shaking a bit.

"There's more blankets downstairs if you need them."

"It's alright, I'll just use the fireplace in my room. If that's allowed?"

"It's in your room for that reason." he rolled his eyes but luckily she didn't see. He didn't need her waking up everyone with her loud voice.

Once they got to her room she turned to look at him, "Thank you." she bowed a bit and smiled, "I really did have fun."

"Me too." he smiled back. They made eye contact and strange feeling fell over them both. It felt like a sudden burst in energy and he couldn't help but feel surprised, "Goodnight." he said suddenly before nodding and turning his head.

"Uh, g-goodnight!" she called after him, feeling her cheeks turning red, as if they weren't already. She went into her room and leaned against the door. That was strange...for a second it almost felt like...Misaki shook his head, "We're just friends…" he muttered, going to the fire place. He lit a match before tossing it into the kindling and watching the flame grow. It was nothing, just the cold. They were only friends… "Right?"

A/N: Sorry for the lack of posting. I had a military ball Thursday and Prom is this weekend so I'm going to be a bit busy. But no worries, more chapters are to come! Plus some more stories(One shots and more) are coming!If you're a Hetalia, Roosterteeth or Yugioh fan keep an eye out! And thanks for the reviews!

PS: Tell me what other Junjou couple you want to see!


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko gave an agitated sigh as he set the book down. It shouldn't be bothering him, he knew that. It meant nothing anyways right? It was just awkward eye contact is all. It's happened to him plenty of times. Still...it made him feel strange. The way Misaki's green eyes met his own iris colored ones… She had a cute smile too and her cheeks were red from the cold which made her look adorable...Akihiko squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dammit. He needed to stop thinking about her. At least in that way.

Akihiko stood up and walked over to the dresser. He slipped on some fresh clothes, tossing the other ones to the floor carelessly. As he put on his boots he tried to convince himself he did not have a crush on her and that it was all a misunderstanding. He wasn't even attracted to women. Maybe...it was just because she was a friend. Yes. A friend. Akihiko threw on his coat as he nodded to himself. That's it. He just felt that way because she was a good person to talk to, just like her brother Takahiro. She was kind, entertaining and seemed to have more sense than any of the other princesses. That's why he was feeling a bit confused. That's all.

Akihiko left his room, hands in his pockets, and started to head to the kitchen. He no longer felt nervous about seeing her now. In fact he was even a little eager to see the girl. He was hungry, and no doubt she'll end up yelling at him for being late again while cooking him something. The thought made him chuckle a bit, despite himself. However once he entered the kitchen he noticed that the room was empty. No Misaki to be found. Or food. That was odd. Perhaps she was still asleep? He frowned, wondering if she was sick from last night. She wasn't used to the cold after all.

Quickly he left the kitchen and went down the hall, towards the guest rooms. What if she was sick? Would his father send her off? Would he help her? Would he do anything at all? He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice, "Akihiko where are you going off to?" Aikawa asked, a duster in one hand.

"Have you seen Misa-I mean Miss Kajiwara today?" he said, quickly correcting himself.

"Yes I have. She left early this morning with the rest of the group. The king was taking them out to the town square." Akihiko relaxed a bit, knowing she wasn't ill or harmed. However he couldn't shake off a feeling of disappointment. "You know if you want I think you can still catch up with them."

"It's alright. Thank you."

She giggled, "Why were you so worried anyways?"

He shrugged in response before walking away. "I don't know." he muttered to himself. Without much else to do, he grabbed an apple and headed back his room to write, feeling very lonely all of the sudden.

"Oooh! That looks nice!"

"How about this? It'll match great with my new dress!"

"Is this too much?"

Misaki watched the princesses move about, feeling pretty detached from everything. Being a man in a woman's 'body', so to speak, was a bit harder than he thought. He knew nothing about women, let alone what they did. Of course he had nothing against shopping per se. It's just...it's not something he has ever done. Being poor, he rarely had the time and the money to go out and shop for fun. And if he did have the luxury of doing so, he wouldn't have spent it on...dresses, jewelry or women shoes. Misaki sighed a bit to himself, looking at some bracelets awkwardly. He wished he denied coming here. To be truthful he only agreed because he was nervous of talking to Akihiko again after what happened. He knew he was making a big deal over nothing but it was still strange. It was very...intimate and Misaki swore he felt his heart beat faster. Misaki shook his head and slapped his cheeks a bit. He needed to stop thinking about it! Maybe it was only awkward because they were both guys. But, in his defense, Misaki was dressed up and pretending to be a girl. He blinked. That's it! It only felt that way because Akihiko thought he was a girl! That's why it was strangely intimate. If Akihiko knew he was a guy he wouldn't have looked at him that way. They would just be good friends, right? Misaki felt relieved yet also a bit disappointed although he shoved that feeling aside. He just needed to let it go and focus on spending time with the group that's all. Maybe he could even buy something for Manami and his brother.

Misaki smiled and turned, ready to join the group. However he stopped, realizing he was the only one in the store. He had been so distracted he didn't even notice them leave. He slumped his shoulders and let out a groan. Great. Now he was alone in a town he knew nothing about. That's what he gets for being distracted, he guessed. Misaki decided to leave the store, in hopes of running in to the group.

It was lonely, walking alone in a new place. He felt vulnerable and sad, in a way. He sort of wished Akihiro had come with them. Most likely the older man wouldn't have wanted to shop or doing anything girly like 'd probably want to go somewhere quiet and secluded. Misaki remembered him talking about a nice bookstore around here. They probably would have gone there, if he had came, and spend time away from the group reading books and arguing about their different tastes in literature. Akihiko loved long and elaborate fiction books or romance novels while Misaki was fond of short stories, since he couldn't read very well. He smiled a bit, imagining how fun it would be than walking around alone and aimlessly, he thought. He shivered as a breeze ruffled his hair and dress, making him stop. He pushed his bangs back and was about to keep on walking when he noticed the store next to him. "Woah…" he walked closer and leaned down a bit as he looked at the display on the other side of the window. There were a bunch of glass figurines scattered around of all shapes and sizes. He smiled, his eyes brightening up a bit. He had never seen figurines this detailed before. It was a nice sight.

Misaki straightened up and was about to go inside when he noticed someone next to him, looking at the figurines as well. Misaki wasn't really sure what compelled him to speak. But he couldn't stop himself from saying something. "Pretty, aren't they?" she asked.

The man next to him looked over, "Yes." he answered fairly cold. He eyed Misaki up and down before straightening up. "Are you going in?"

She nodded at in response, the height difference making him slightly uneasy.

He nodded and opened the door for her, waiting for her to go in. She blushed but stepped inside, liking the warmness of the room. Better than outside air. She smiled and looked around and was careful not to knock anything down. The man stayed fairly close to her although he was looking at other stuff as well. Misaki hummed a bit before something caught her eye. It was a small bear figurine with a little bow around the neck. It was cute and Misaki picked it up carefully. "Cute…" she muttered.

"You like it?"

She jumped at the voice and looked up at him, "Oh, um, yes! It's very nice."

"I'll buy it for you."

"Huh? Oh! N-No it's alright! You don't need to spend money on a stranger." She argued, holding a hand up in defense.

"It would be rude not to buy something for a guest." At her confused expression he added, "You are one of the guests staying at the palace right?"

Misaki furrowed her brows before it suddenly hit her, "P-Prince Haruhiko?" she asked, cheeks turning bright red. She gripped the bear a bit, tensing up. "S-Sorry for not recognizing you. I've never talked to you face to face before. Although it's still very rude of me..." she said nervously.

He blinked, grey eyes slightly amused, "It's alright, miss. I'm afraid I don't know your name. Sorry."

"I'm Mi-Minami Kajiwara." she bowed a bit. She looked at the bear in her hand, "But, as I was saying you don't need to buy me this."

"But I want to. It'd be rude if I don't." he took the figurine from her hand carefully and went to pay. She opened her mouth to argue but decided not to say anything. After all she didn't want to argue with royalty.

Once they were done looking they had walked outside again. Somewhere along the way they had gotten hot chocolate and were sitting on a bench. Misaki felt awkward, to say the least. There had been little talking involved plus the way he seemed to hover over her was a bit disconcerting. She sipped at her drink but was pulled out of her thoughts when he spoke. "I've never seen you around much." he said. "You never come with the group do you?

"Oh, well, I usually tend to stay at the palace. I'm not one for large groups." she said, looking down.

"What do you do all alone then?"

"Well I walk around, but, I'm not really alone."

"Hm?"

"I talk a lot with Miss Aikawa and some of the staff...and I spend some time with Prince Akihiko." she noticed a shift in his facial expression. It went from calm to agitated, and she wasn't sure why. Did she say something wrong?

"You spend time with Akihiko?" he asked, looking ahead.

"Well...Yes. He's nice and we get along fairly well…" she muttered, feeling less confident than before.

He sipped at his drink, "Akihiko? Being nice? I doubt it." she frowned, "Akihiko isn't one to treat people well. In fact, he's probably the least social person I know."

"Well he's nice to me. And, he can be a bit demanding but...I don't see anything wrong with him."

"You will, soon enough."

"Eh?"

Haruhiko suddenly stood up and looked down at her, "Come on let's go back to the palace. They are probably wondering where we went." he said.

"Ah...mm." she nodded and stood up and followed after him. She left their cups on the bench as she trailed behind him, her hands tugging the coat closer around her. What did he mean 'You will'? Did Haruhiko know something about him that she doesn't? Akihiko didn't seem bad but...then again maybe it was all an act? She shook her head, frowning. Her head hurt, she didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Misaki?"

Misaki looked up from her book and stood up, walking to the door. "Yes?" she opened it and smiled a little. "Ah, Akihiko. Hello."

He nodded and smiled, "You're back from shopping?"

"Yes, although there wasn't much shopping to do. Besides I got separated from the group."

"Daydreaming again?"

"No!...I was distracted a little." she huffed, blushing at his chuckle.

"What did you buy?"

"Oh! Look." she went inside and grabbed the small box before walking in to the hallway, "I found this glass figurine store and saw this."

He opened the box and smiled a bit, "A bear?"

She nodded, "I thought it looked cute."

"What's it's name?"

"No idea. Didn't really think about naming a figurine."

"Suzuki sounds about right."

She giggled, "You're weird."

"Coming from a brat." he put the figurine back into the box. "What else did you do?"

"Hm...well, I met Prince Haruhiko at the shop. He bought this for me although I didn't want him to. However I didn't want to argue with him. Then we walked around and stopped for hot chocolate."

He frowned, "You talked to Haruhiko?"

"Why?" she asked, realizing they both seemed to have the same annoyed expression. Did they hate each other that much?

"What did you talk about?" his voice was stern and cold.

"Nothing really. It was a bit awkward to be honest." she said, setting the bear on the table.

"Are you sure? He didn't say anything-"

"I'm sure!" she said, although her voice wavered a bit. She stepped outside and walked down the hall, "Come on, I have to cook you dinner before the rest come right?" she asked, smiling slightly. She saw him about to argue but simply ran down the hall, "Come on old man!" She called. She heard Akihiko mention something about brats patronizing their elders but ignored him.

Although he was smiling, he was silently worrying over what Haruhiko said. Misaki wanted to believe it was nothing but sibling rivalry but he felt as if there was something more to it. Was Akihiko worse than what met the eye? Or was it just an exaggeration? He didn't know. Maybe he would ask him later, when things have settled down. But right now all he wanted to do was relax a bit after such a stressful day. And she guessed Akihiko would want the same.

((A/N: So I finally got around to writing this. Things are starting to heat up folks. And now with Haruhiko in the mix looks like the brother's will have more things to fight about. Thank you for the reviews you guys! They make me happy :3 BTW I wrote another thing so check that out too. It's not much to look out now but yeah. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for more. Love ya guys!))


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki didn’t really think this day would come so soon. The two months flew by so fast, it felt like only yesterday he had passed through the doors of the great palace. However, those short two months had been full of complications. He had started having strange feelings for Akihiko, for one thing, that seem to only grow the longer he spent time with him. And not matter how hard he tried he always ended up by Akihiko’s side again either reading, talking or simply relaxing in his presence. It was better than talking to everyone else.

Some good things had happened though. He made some new friends, like Miss Aikawa and Sumi. Plus he’s managed to do some sightseeing and even learned how to ice skate. As a bonus, he had also gotten used to putting on his ‘disguise’. He had learned how to put the makeup and dress on better as well as learn a few new hairstyles for his now slightly longer hair. Was it something to be proud of? He wasn’t really sure but he would think of it as a plus, since at least he didn’t look as ridiculous like he did in the beginning. Misaki sighed as he stood up and decided to take a walk around the palace to think.

A few servants and maids ran around the palace, carrying decorations or food from place to place, nearly knocking Misaki over. Today was the day that the King chose the next five princesses who would ‘advance’ into the next round. They would stay three more months and then at the end of it all the King would choose who the next Queen would be as well as the next King. Misaki frowned at the thought. He was sure he wouldn’t be chosen, not when he had missed almost every ‘group’ activity and failed all the manners and etiquette tests. But he didn’t know why that upset him so much. If anything, he should feel glad. If he wasn’t chosen, then he could go home. He could stop all this nonsense and go back to living a normal life with his brother. But...he didn’t want to go back. He should want to, but he didn’t. He sort of liked it here. He liked his new friends...especially Akihiko. They had become fairly close and were comfortable in each other’s presence. Misaki knew that if he left it didn’t mean that he could never talk to Akihiko. He could always write letters or visit time to time with his brother. However...leaving him made him sad. He didn’t want to leave him. He wanted to stay and talk to him, go on walks, ice skate and play in the snow with him...

Misaki let out a frustrated groan and shook his head. What was he saying?? He sounded like some sort of damsel in distress there for a second. Misaki wasn’t sad, of course he wasn’t. He was fine. Just fine. He was just a bit tired is all. That’s why he was talking crazy. Misaki leaned against the wall, whining a bit at his own stupidity.

“Manami?” Misaki straightened up and looked over to see Sumi coming closer to her.

“Ah, Sumi.” she smiled and walked over. “What’s is it?”

“A letter from your brother.” he said, handing it over to her. “What is that? The third one this month?” he teased with a smirk.

“Shut it. He’s just worried about me is all.” she looked over the letter and smiled a little, feeling a bit relieved to have another letter from her brother. It seemed the only normal thing in her messed up world.

“I’m worried about you too, you know. My friend could be leaving today if she doesn’t make it, right?”

“Uh, yeah...Sort of scary to think though, hm?”

“Yeah. But at least you’ll be able to go back home. You’ve been complaining since you got here.”

“Yeah that’s the good part. Although I’ll sort of miss the place.”

“I see. You’ll probably miss Akihiko too.”

“W-What? No I won’t!” she blushed as she got flustered. “I’m sure Usagi would probably be happy for me to leave. I’ve been following him like a lost dog for a while.” she grumbled. She was joking but now had depressed herself with the idea. 

“Probably. Although now you call him by his nickname hm?”

Misaki argued with him a bit more before he had to go. She walked around a little bit more before she decided to go to the library. Akihiko was probably done with his errands and was probably looking for her right now. She dusted off the snow on her shoes and dress before running up the stairs and into the library. The library was quite large, two stories high and full of books from around the world. Some were in different languages and some from way back. It was quite interesting although Misaki’s limited education didn’t allow her to read most of the books. However she could read and enjoyed the more simpler books. Akihiko had offered to tutor her but she declined, thinking it’d be weird if he tutored her. 

“Usagi?” she called out, looking around. 

“Here.”

Misaki turned and saw him sitting down on one of the many armchairs they had around the library. She walked over and noticed he was all dressed up for tonight. He had on his formal clothing, his hair was brushed neatly with his crown on top of his head. His hair looked so smooth, she wanted to touch it although she luckily stopped herself. “Ready for tonight?”

“Mm. I’d rather miss the whole thing.”

“I know, but then you won’t get to say goodbye to me hm?”

Akihiko tensed up a bit, “How do you know you’ll be leaving?” 

“Just look at me! I’m not really graceful, or royalty or anything. I’m not even the person I’m supposed to be.” she mumbled the last part. “I doubt the King would choose me.”

Akihiko was silent for a bit, thinking, “Well I guess you will leave then hm? Things will be quieter without you around.” He didn’t mean it, of course. However he was mad now and his tone became somewhat sharp.

Misaki frowned, feeling hurt but didn’t react. She sat down on a chair and pulled the letter out, pouting slightly. She opened it and read it, feeling a little better by her her brother’s comforting words. 

“Manami!!” Misaki jumped, looking up. Aikawa was running to them, “Where were you? You’re late for your dress fitting!” she cried, grabbing her arm and dragging Misaki away. 

“O-Oh! I forgot!” she looked back at Akihiko but looked away, too upset to say goodbye. He wasn’t even looking at her.

However in her hurry, the letter had fallen to the floor, forgotten in the rush. Akihiko raised a brow and picked it up, curious. “What’s this…” he muttered, opening it up and looking it over. It didn’t look interesting however something caught his attention.

Dear Misaki,

I’m glad that you are having fun despite the circumstances. It makes me feel a little better knowing you aren’t having a horrible time. Manami and I are doing fine, thank you. We are almost going to marry soon. Hopefully after you come back. If you do come back, I should say. I hope that you can and don’t advance on to the next round. Or else I’m afraid you might be found out. 

Misaki, you have no idea how much this means to me. You’re the best little brother anyone could ask for. I don’t think Manami and I could ever repay you for pretending to be her and saving us from being torn apart. Also wearing a dress might be weird, no?

I’ll make this letter short because I bet you have more important things to do, but please be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to my little brother. Be safe and write me back soon.

-Takahiro

Akihiko stared at the letter in confusion. Little...brother? This letter was for Misaki right? Why did he write little brother- His eyes widened as it all suddenly clicked. The way he looked, talked and acted like...Misaki...was… “A boy?” He let his hand drop to his side, letter held tightly in his grasp. No way. It had to be a mistake yet it wasn’t. It made sense, now that he thought about it. So that’s why he was so concerned about staying here. He wasn’t just pretending to be Manami, but a whole different gender together. But why didn’t he tell him? Was he afraid that he would be mad? Or kick him out?

Akihiko furrowed his brows as he thought. This was all so strange and sudden. Should he let Misaki know he knew? Or would it make him afraid? Would he worry if he knew? Something suddenly occurred to Akihiko. If...Misaki was a boy then...he...he really did love Misaki. Before he was conflicted because he liked men, and he had thought Misaki was a girl and was confused as to why he would be attracted to Misaki. But now he knew his true feelings. Misaki was a boy, and Akihiko loved him. Plain and simple. He stood up and started walking to the door quickly, a newfound energy in him. He needed to make his father chose Misaki to stay. Now that he had realized that he did love him, he couldn’t let him go. Not yet. Not before he could tell Misaki how he felt.

Hopefully he wasn’t too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihiko shoved through the busy servants, too concerned with his own problems to be polite at the moment. He could almost hear Misaki already having a fit. She-well, he now-would be apologizing for him and then patronizing him for being rude or something. He’d get all flustered and his cheeks would turn red from embarrassment...Akihiko shook the thought from his head. He would have plenty of time to reflect later. Now wasn’t the time to daydream. He had things to take care of.

He stopped in front of his father’s study, face full of frustration. He hated having to talk to his father, let alone ask him for something. A part of him wanted to just turn on his heel and leave but he knew if he did that, then Misaki would most likely leave. And he didn’t want to lose him just because his pride was in the way. The prince grumbled under his breath before pushing open the door. “Father.” he called.

The King looked up from his desk, surprised at first but relaxing and scowling slightly. “Akihiko? Don’t you have the courtesy to knock?” he asked, setting the quill pen down. 

Akihiko resisted the urge to argue. He was already swallowing his pride. Like hell he’d be polite. “I need to talk to you.”

“I’m a very busy person. I don’t have time-”

“I wasn’t asking your permission.” he shut the doors behind him and walked forward till he was only a few feet from his desk. “It’s about the contestants.”

The King frowned, leaning back in his chair and narrowing his eyes slightly. “What about them?”

Akihiko paused, “Who is advancing?”

“That’s secret information.”

“So you’ve already chose who is advancing?”

“...Yes.”

Akihiko felt his heartbeat quicken slightly but he remained calm. “Who?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because…”Akihiko clenched his fists and glared, “Because...I want to know if someone I care about made it.” he spit out.

“Huh? You care about one of the girls?” he asked, caught off guard. However he composed himself quickly. “Which one? You haven’t talked to a single one, if I remember correctly.”

“Father you want me to marry correct? Then don’t question.”

“You have become more rude since the last time we spoke.”

“Father.” his voiced raised slightly, “Tell me who made it.”

“Tell me who you are so worried about, or you can wait and find out with the rest.”

Akihiko growled a bit, “...Mi-Manami Kajiwara.” 

The King’s smug look suddenly faded, looking more resentful. “Miss Kajiwara?” he asked, frowning.

“I said the name, now tell me if she made it.” he was losing his temper and wasn’t sure he could keep calm much longer.

The King eyed him before speaking. “At first, no. But she has made it on the list.”

He nodded and turned to walk away, “That’s all I want to hear-”

“You weren’t the only one to make sure she made it.”

Akihiko stopped dead in his tracks. “...What.”

“It seems Haruhiko seems to think Miss Kajiwara is worth keeping here. Despite her ill breeding.” he smiled lightly. 

Akihiko clenched his teeth before quickly walking out the door and shutting it loudly behind him. Stupid old man. Still, he tried to calm down. Misaki was staying, luckily. He could push that worry out of the way. Now, to actually find the little brat.

\---

“Miss Aikawa...is all this really necessary?” Misaki asked, looking herself over in the mirror. Her dress was a light shade of green with golden vines that decorated the whole dress. She wore a shawl over her shoulders and her hair (it had grown out past his shoulders now) was curled and the bangs were pinned back by a new flower hair pin. Misaki looked nice, but she also felt pretty stiff and not like herself. 

“Yes! It’s a special occasion. But don’t worry, the dress you’ll wear to the finals will be even better!” she cooed.

Misaki frowned “Great…” she sighed and walked away from the mirror, letting the other girls check themselves out. She was nervous, but not because of the whole contestant thing. She was nervous because...well she and Akihiko were still on bad terms. She hadn’t seen him all day because she had been so busy getting ready. She worried that maybe he really was pissed off and would be glad she left. She bit her lip, feeling her eyes water a bit. “I’ll be right back…” 

“Wait, Manami-”

Misaki left before she could stop him. He ran down the hall and to the library, stumbling a bit because of his stupid heels and heavy dress. He knew Akihiko wasn’t there, and that was fine. He didn’t think he’d have the strength to talk to him right now anyways. He went to the secluded part of the library and leaned against the wall, trying to compose himself. This was stupid. He was crying over nothing. But yet he couldn’t help himself. Why did he feel so shitty? He had made Akihiko mad before! But then again...he always got over it after a few hours and then they would be back to normal. But maybe Misaki pushed him to far? Maybe he won’t care if Misaki gets kicked out? Misaki held back a sob, trying to dab away at the tears. “Damn it...Damn!” he cursed, feeling foolish.

“Misaki?” The younger man tensed and looked up. Akihiko was walking down the aisle quickly, however he stopped when he noticed Misaki’s current state. “Misaki are you alright?”

Misaki swallowed and straightened up, “I’m fine! I just...got make up in my eye.” he argued, turning away. “Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the ballroom?” he grumbled.

“I was looking for you.” He took a step closer and put a hand on his head. “Where have you been?”

“Getting ready.” he resisted the urge to lean in to the touch, instead smacking the hand away. “Why do you want to know?” he hissed. 

“I just said I was looking for you. Are you not listening brat?”

“Shut up I’m not a brat!”

Akihiko smiled but took in a breath, getting serious. “Misaki...I know.”

“Know? What do you know?” he mocked, trying to push him away. “I don’t have time I need to go to the ballroom-”

“You’re not Takahiro’s little sister.”

“What are you-”

“I read the letter he sent. You’re his little brother, aren’t you?”

 

Misaki took a minute to compose himself before frowning and trying to relax, “I-It’s rude to read other people’s letters you know…”

“You didn’t answer my question.” he grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall. “You are a boy aren’t you?”

“....Yes.” Misaki looked down but then quickly looked back up, “Don’t tell anyone, okay? Are you mad? I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” he was cut off as Akihiko suddenly kissed him. His eyes widened in shock. He relaxed after a bit though, leaning in to the kiss.

When he pulled away he smiled a bit. “I’m not mad. In fact I’m happy.” He kept speaking before Misaki could question him, “I don’t like women. I never have. And so that’s why I was fine with you staying around because for me, it didn’t matter if you stayed or not. I didn’t think I’d feel anything for you. But then, I got to know you more. And I started to fall for you. I denied it at first, because how could I possibly fall for a woman? But now I realize I do indeed love you.”

Misaki stared at him with his mouth open slightly, “Usagi I…” Misaki wanted to tell him he had the same feelings, but the words couldn’t come out. Still, Akihiko didn’t mind. He just leaned down and kissed him again, this time, wrapping his arms around his waist. Misaki closed his eyes and held on to his shoulders, kissing him back- too caught up in it all to really argue at the moment. 

However their sweet moment was short lived, for the library doors opened with a bang, making them jump and pull apart. “Akihiko!!! Manami!!! Where are you the ball is starting soon! We can’t start without you guys where are you??!!” Miss Aikawa screamed, running around the place.

Akihiko sighed and was tempted to just ignore her but Misaki pulled away. “We should go, Usagi. Before she destroys the place.” he muttered, wiping away the smudged lipstick.

Akihiko cleaned off his mouth too and straightened his clothes, “Fine. But we’ll pick this up later. After they call you up with the finalists.” he winked.

“Wh-What? Usagi did you-” He stopped when Aikawa found them. 

“There you are! Come on!” she grabbed their hands and dragged them out and towards the ballroom. 

The two looked at each other and smiled faintly. Things were far from perfect. There were still many things that needed to be taken care of and cleared up. Hell even this whole relationship thing was still pretty confusing. Were they friends or more than that? Misaki wasn’t sure but he did know one thing. This is the best he’s felt in a long time. And that counts for something, huh?


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki stuck his arms out as he desperately tried to sturdy himself. He felt as sturdy as a piece of paper on these skates. How could anyone even balance on these, really? It was two pieces of thin metal on slippery ice. Seriously, it was amazing that Misaki didn’t fall down instantly. But then again, he wasn’t moving. And like hell he would, everytime Misaki even attempted to move forward he ended up losing his balance. “Usagi I don’t like this.” he said as he gripped at the air for anything to grab on to.

Akihiko watched him, his hands out and ready to catch Misaki if he lost his balance. “It’s not too hard. Just push off like I told you to.” he said.

“But every time I do I just end up falling! I can’t even see my feet.” he said, looking down and seeing his dress covering his feet.

“I told you not to wear it if you didn’t want to.”

“But if someone saw us it would be a problem wouldn’t it? Besides I don’t have any pants with me.” Misaki squirmed and suddenly started to fall over but Akihiko caught him. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Look, just push off gently. You keep kicking too much. Here,” Akihiko grabbed his hands and held them tightly, “I got you. Try pushing off again.” Misaki blushed but nodded and started to move. He would have fallen forward but now with Akihiko holding him he found it easier to move. Well, Akihiko was doing most of the work but at least Misaki was starting to get the hang of it. Misaki was still obviously shaky but at least he was starting to get a bit more confident in his strides. “Better?” 

Misaki nodded and smiled a bit, “Yeah...a little. It’s still really annoying though.” he said, pouting. With a chuckle he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Misaki turned red and suddenly pushed him away, although he still held on to his hand for balance, “Woah! You can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“B-Because it’s rude to do to a lady.” he huffed, a hand on his hip.

He raised a brow before smirking a bit and bowing, “I’m sorry, miss.” he teased, “Allow me to be more respectful.” Before Misaki could question he kissed the back of his hand softly. He soon trails his kisses down Misaki’s arm and jaw, slowly pulling him closer until their chests were pressed together. He lifts the younger man’s chin and smiles, “Misaki.”

“Wh-Wha…” His eyes widen as Akihiko leaned closer and pressed their lips together. Misaki slowly closed his eyes and leaned in to the kiss.

However the moment was short lived because, as it turns out, both had been too focused on each other to notice they were slipping till it was too late. “Ahh!” The two fell on to the ice, Misaki on top of Akihiko’s chest.

“Ow…”

“S-Sorry Usagi!” he said, trying to stand up however he found himself just falling back on to him.

“It’s fine.” he laughed, wrapping his arms around Misaki who just squirmed, “It’s not like you weigh much anyways.”

“Is that an insult?” When Akihiko only laughed Misaki pouted and hit his chest lightly, “Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” 

The two stayed like that for a bit till it got too cold and they decided to call it a day. For now, at least. As they walked back to the palace Akihiko looked down at Misaki, “I want to see you in normal clothes.”

“What?” 

“I mean, boy clothes.”

“Well, like I said, I don’t have anything right now.”

“I’ll buy you some.”

“Oh no,” Misaki shook his head, “Knowing you, you’ll buy me a fancy suit or something.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes it’s a bad thing!” He argued, “Don’t spend your money so carelessly. I can just borrow clothes from Sumi if you really want to.”

“I don’t want you borrowing clothes from that guy. I don’t like him.” Akihiko huffed. 

“You always treat him like he’s a villain or something.”

Akihiko just shook his head and ruffled his hair, “I’ll buy you something.”

“Hey I said no!” 

The two argued even when they got back to the palace and to the kitchen to have tea. Even when they had their mini arguments, they seemed so content in each other’s company. Everyone could see it since it was so obvious. But that wasn’t such a good thing really. Especially when Haruhiko had his eyes on Misaki as well. He was determined to make Misaki his, even if it meant hurting them both in the process.

However the lovers didn’t have to deal with it right now and would enjoy this time of peace and love. Not knowing the storm that was just about to ensue by their romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a confession. First off, I will not give up on this story, I swear. I've been in summer school for a while now and will be for another two weeks(shitty I know.) And I have to admit that I have posted these chapters on fanfiction, but not here. Mostly because I usually forget. I never really think anyone on here reads my story and usually just assume like no one is reading it. But I got a comment that made me realize people on this website actually do and it's not just fanfiction where people read it, which makes me happy :3. So, I'm sorry for not being diligent on posting here but I will be now. Everytime I post on fanfiction.net I'll post it here the same day and within the same hour. Dont' worry I haven't given up! Trust me, things are going to get intense next chapter. Stay tuned for next week. Also! If you like roosterteeth watch out! Posting a story about them soon :3 Love you guys!!


	8. Chapter 8

Misaki had gotten the routine down by now. After being here for more than two months, he had gotten used to getting himself ready. He had acquired more dresses, mostly from Miss Aikawa who had gotten them from other royals who discarded the dresses or even from her own collection. They were still much simpler than the other princesses, who wore elaborate gowns and jewelry. But Misaki made due with what he had. Of course, Akihiko had given him a few fancier looking dresses as well, though Misaki had set those aside for another day. Besides he wasn’t fond of Akihiko spending so much money on dresses that he certainly wouldn’t use after this. He couldn’t even give them to Manami or Miss Aikawa since they had been designed for his thin and lanky frame. Still, they made his figure look curvy. 

Misaki hummed a bit as he tied his, now longer, hair back into a bun, his make up already on. It was still annoying, having to wake up early to put on his ‘ensemble’ but what could he do? At least he had gotten the hang of it already. Once he was done Misaki stood up and slipped on his shoes before heading out of the room and down to the kitchen. He yawned and stretched his arms a bit as he walked down the stairs, wondering what he should make for breakfast today. Of course, the group had already eaten breakfast but Misaki had given up on even trying to mingle at this point. He was so detached from them that trying to talk to them was useless. 

He sighed and pushed open the doors, finding it...surprisingly empty. Usually Akihiko was already here, either trying to make food for them, and failing, or simply munching on things as he waited. However he wasn’t here, which disappointed Misaki, much to his embarrassment. 

“Probably sleeping in or something.” he huffed under his breath. Misaki shook his head and already began cooking, working quickly. It was so strange, how...well how /domestic/ their relationship had become. Especially considering the circumstances. Of course, Misaki had never outright admitted that they were technically together, or even in courtship. However he had silently made the conclusion that the two were definitely more than friends. Misaki smiled softly to himself, thinking about how strange it all was. Though...he wasn’t complaining. After all, despite how unexpected everything was, it was still very nice...to be loved like this…

Misaki groaned and shook his head. “Stop thinking about stupid things.” he muttered. He swore, he was becoming more and more like a woman each day. All romantic and gooey. “I think the make up is getting to me.”

Misaki poked at the eggs on the pan, getting lost in thought once again until he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Slept in again? You’re lucky I still am making you fo-” Misaki turned and almost jumped out of his skin when he realized it was /not/ Akihiko. “P-Prince Haruhiko?” Misaki pressed his back against the counter.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” he said, seeming just as surprised at Misaki. “I apologize.”

“N-No. You just caught me off guard.” she said, putting a hand on her chest. “Is there something you needed?”

“No, I heard someone in here and went to see. I didn’t assume that you’d be in here.” he said, eyeing her up and down. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, just cooking.” she said with a idle shrug.

“But you seemed to be expecting someone else.” 

“No I wasn’t-” she tensed up a bit when he took a step closer. She found herself trapped between the counter and him. 

“Was it my brother?”

“A-Akihiko-? No-”

“You two do seem to spend a lot of time together. I would imagine you would eat breakfast together, seeing as you both don’t show up in the morning and I doubt Akihiko could even cook for himself.” he leaned closer to Misaki. 

“We’re just friends.” Misaki said, feeling more and more trapped. 

Haruhiko stared into her eyes, looking for something though for what Misaki wasn’t sure. After a bit he took a step back, “Come with me to town today.”

“Huh?” she smoothed out her soft pink dress. “B-But I have to cook.” 

“I’ll send someone to clean up for you. Get your coat and meet me outside.” he commanded. 

“W-Wait. I-” before she could say anything else he was already leaving the kitchen. She sighed and looked at the half made food before deciding that trying to argue with him at this point would do no good. She quickly grabbed her coat, quickly looking around in hopes of seeing Akihiko as she did so. Sadly, she didn’t see him. With a sigh she went back downstairs and outside, finding Haruhiko standing outside next to the carriage. After hopping in she wrung her hands together in anxiety, not knowing exactly what would happen. She just hopped it would be over soon.

***

The ride there was quiet and awkward, and walking together was the same. Haruhiko seemed to be thinking of something else, simply walking down the street and remaining as silent as ever. Misaki sighed softly, looking up at the grey and cloudy sky. Usually she would have loved to be out taking a walk. She’d walk around, maybe go back to the lake and just sort of enjoy the quietness of it all. The snow was always so comforting and she’d gotten used to the cold too. Especially with all the warm clothes and with Akihiko holding her hand-

Misaki turned red and huffed, a cloud of mist coming out of her mouth. Damn it she needed to stop sounding like some love struck maiden. She was a man damn it! Her cheeks were red now and she mentally cursed herself for thinking about those things again.

“Something wrong?” 

She looked up and noticed Haurhiko was staring down at her now. “No, just...a bit cold.” she said, laughing softly. 

Without missing a beat, Haruhiko put an arm around her and pressed her against himself. She sputtered a bit but found herself unable to push him away, mostly because she was being held firmly. “We’re almost at the store.”

“Store?”

“I’m going to buy you a gift.” he said bluntly. 

“Wait, Prince, you don’t need to waste your money on me.” she said urgently. 

“Nonsense. It won’t be a waste. Consider it a courting gift.”

“Courting!?” she said in surprise. “But I-” she was cut off as he nudged her inside a store. It was filled with all kinds of jewelry made up of all kinds of jewels. Some Misaki didn’t even know existed. It was certainly beautiful, though he still was a bit flustered. 

“Pick anything you like. Money is not important.” he said calmly.

“P-Prince I-”

“Call me Haruhiko.”

“...Haruhiko. I can’t accept this. Besides I don’t know a thing about jewelry. Let alone diamonds and such.” she said, looking over some pearl earrings. 

A man behind the counter came up behind him, “Perhaps I can help find my lady something?” he offered. He soon began showing her many gemstones and trying to persuade her to buy them. Misaki mostly rejected everything, still sort of thrown off by it all.

“What about those?” Haruhiko pointed to a very beautiful necklace, simple yet luxurious. Misaki stared at them and took them gently from the clerk. “Oh...they are...amazing.” he admitted. 

“Would my lady like these?” 

Misaki knew they wouldn’t leave until they picked something so she simply nodded and handed the necklace back to the man.

However, after Haruhiko had paid him, turned to Misaki, “Let me put them on.” 

Misaki hesitated before nodding. Haruhiko went behind Misaki and put the necklace on. It felt...wrong. Misaki felt uncomfortable, to say the least. Unlike when Akihiko would help Misaki maybe put on her hairclip or fix his dress...it was embarrassing, yes, but this was just uncomfortable. The necklace felt unusually heavy and constricting, like a collar. It was over all unsatisfying. And although she didn’t want to admit it, she knew what was different. 

He wasn’t Akihiko.

***

“Thank you for taking me out today.” Misaki said politely. She curtsied once they had gotten back to the palace. 

Haruhiko stared back at her, once again with an unreadable expression. “I hope you enjoyed yourself. If you wish, we could do this some other time.”

“It’s alright, I shouldn’t allow you to spoil me so much.” she said, laughing a bit nervously. “Um, I have to go back to my room now. It is getting late.” she started to leave but he suddenly grabbed her wrist. Misaki turned back at him, surprised. “Prince?”

“What’s the rush?”

“I-I’m just tired is all…”

“It’s Akihiko, isn’t it?”

“Huh?”

“What does he have that I don’t?”

“I-I don’t understand-”

“I can care for you, make sure you don’t have to lift a finger for the rest of your life. I can give you everything you ever asked for.”

Misaki began to worry and tried to tug herself free from his grasp. “Haruhiko please let go. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Is it the age gap? You and Akihiko are ten years apart.”

“It’s not that-wait it doesn’t even matter! We’re just friends. Now please let me go!” Misaki took a step back, trying to put more space between them.

“I can take care of you. Why choose Akihiko? He won’t be crowned King, you know. If you want to become Queen, you should come with me.”

“Why does it even matter to you?” she asked, voice rising up a bit.

“Because I love you.”

Misaki started at him in shock before yanking her wrist free from his grasp and running away, “P-Please excuse me!” 

Misaki ran quickly inside, not daring to look back. He ran up the stairs, tripping on a few steps but quickly picking himself back up. What was wrong with him? What a blunt way to put things! If only he knew that he was a boy! Then he wouldn’t have been so...weird! Misaki rounded the corner and bumped into someone but was caught by someone. Misaki quickly pushed himself free, “Sorry!” he looked up but soon tensed up seeing Akihiko.

“What are you doing running through the halls?”

“I-I um...I’m tired and, you , I need to um, do stuff. Yeah stuff! And I didn’t see you today-I needed to go….ahaha…” Misaki was a flustered and stressed mess. 

However, when Akihiko placed a hand on his head Misaki relaxed slightly, “Calm down. What is it?”

Misaki looked around, worried that Haruhiko or someone was going to pop out from somewhere. “Um...it’s a long story. C-Can we go to my room please?” he blushed, looking up at him.

Akihiko raised a brow but nodded and lead them back to his room. Once inside Misaki closed the door and went straight to the vanity, washing off the dumb make up. “Where were you this morning?”

“Sleeping. I stayed up late having to go through some paper work my father gave me. I apologize for being late.”

“It’s alright.” Misaki said, voice a bit muffled as he wiped off the lipstick. 

“Where were you this morning? I asked around and no one had saw you.” 

“Um...that’s um…” Misaki sighed, “I went out to town.”

“What for?”

“Y-Your brother...took me shopping.” 

There was a tense moment of silence before Akihiko walked up behind him, “Did he buy you this?” he touched the necklace.

Misaki nodded, “I don’t know why. Said it was some sort of gift-hey what are you doing?” Misaki said, feeling Akihiko unhook the clasp.

“Throwing it away.” 

“Hey now, you can’t throw something away like that!”

“You want to keep this? You know what him giving you a necklace means don’t you?”

“Still it’s very expensive! I’d prefer you don’t toss it like it’s trash.” 

Akihiko set the necklace down and glared, “What did you two talk about?”

It was Misaki’s turn to be silent for a few moments, “Nothing of importance.”

“Then why did you look so stressed earlier?

“It’s just...he was being weird. Like...talking about things. And saying nonsense. Like...loving me or something.” he said, trying to sound casual about it. However when he saw Akihiko turn form the door in his mirror. He stood up and grabbed his arm. “W-Wait! Where are you going??”

“I knew he would pull something like this.”

“Usagi?”

“He’s always been like this. As selfish as always. I need to make sure he stays away from you.”

“Usagi! No fighting!” he said, holding his arm tightly. 

Akihiko growled before looking down at him. Misaki’s face was fairly clean though he had a smudge of eyeliner on his cheek under his eye. He pushed Misaki backwards towards the vanity and lifted him up so he was sitting on it. Before Miskai could question he grabbed the cloth and started cleaning off the make up. “Don’t talk to him anymore. If he’s causing you trouble let me know.”

“If he knew what I really was he wouldn’t do this you know.” he pointed out, looking down at Akihiko’s chest shyly.

“It’s his loss.” he tilted his head up and kissed him softly. “He’s missing out on a lot.”

Misaki blushed and huffed, “I’m not all that special.”

“On the contrary, I believe you are quite amazing.” Akihiko smirked before kissing him again, although the kiss deepened and he held him close. Misaki whimpered softly, hands on the taller man’s chest. He tilted his head and eventually warmed up to the kiss, sliding his hands around his neck. Akihiko pulled away after a moment and began to trail his kisses along Misaki’s jaw and then down his neck.

“Nnn….U-Usagi…” Misaki moaned softly. He gripped his shirt and wrapped his legs around Akihiko’s hips. However when he felt him start to undo his dress he tensed a little, “H-Hey! W-Wait…” he gasped when he bit down on his neck. 

Akihiko pulled away a little and pressed their foreheads together and looked at him, “Misaki?”

Misaki turned deep red and looked away shyly “Wh-What?” he mumbled, feeling Akihiko pull down his dress.

He kissed his shoulder softly, “I love you.”

***

The next morning Akihiko slipped out of bed. He was reluctant to do it, since he’d rather sleep next to his Misaki rather than have to face the pain in the ass he called his family. However even he knew both would get into big trouble if anyone saw them like this-Misaki’s true gender aside. He kissed Misaki’s forehead softly and ruffled his hair before leaving the room and shutting the door. 

It was early, still fairly dark out. He tiptoed out of the room and down the hall. He had run in to a few servants though they paid him no mind, too busy trying to prepare for the day. Akihiko breathed a sigh of relief when he got to room. He opened the door but stopped when he heard someone behind him.

“Where have you been?”

“Haruhiko.” he grumbled, more a statement than a question. “What do you want?”

“What are you doing up so early?”

“None of your business.” he started to walk in to his room.

“Wait.” he walked over and caught the door before he could close it. “I need to talk to you. About the throne.”

“I don’t care-”

“And Manami.”

He turned to look at him slowly, “What about her?” he growled.

“I’m taking over after our father. And I’ll be the one to choose my wife first. I don’t care about what sort of affair you two may be having but it ends here.”

“It’s not your desicion.”

“It will be. I want her, and if you show any sort of hostility-I’ll put you in the dungeon.”

Akihiko felt his anger rise and his hands turned in to fists. “Just try. I doubt our father will let you.”

“I don’t have to listen to that old man.”

“But you do. You always have. And if he hears about this-you know what he’ll say.” Haruhiko glared at Akihiko but he stared back at him, bitter but collected. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to attend to.” He shut the door in Haruhiko’s face and once inside he sighed and sat on his bed. As much as he was right, who knew what his brother would do. Especially if he found out about who ‘Manami’ really was. He looked down at his hands, filled with worry. “I’ll protect you, Misaki. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Well that was a long spand between the two chapters. I'm sorry, school is kicking my butt and so is college. I know you guys wanted a juicy sex scene but got to keep it within ratings. I'll probably edit this once it's done. Or post the nsfw part on my tumblr. We'll see. Anyways, thanks for supporting me and I hope you like this chapter! Only 2-3 more to go! And then I start my next story, haha. Have a good week guys!))


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhiko stared at the door for a second before he frowned and walked back to his room. His shoulders were tense and his brow furrowed in anger and annoyance. Never in his whole life had he ever been denied anything. As bratty as it sounded, it was true. Everything he wanted he got through hard work and perseverance. He felt like he had earned everything and that there was no easy way out. That's what his father had told him and it was what life had told him. He started as a bastard child, an unplanned and unwanted child from an affair. Akihiko, however, was born royal and lived a life of daydreams.

While Haruhiko slaved away in his studies and lessons, his younger brother wrote stories and wandered aimlessly through the world. Yet, by doing nothing it seemed, Akihiko got all he wanted. Haruhiko remembered taking away his toys, his books and even his notebooks-claiming them as his. But there was one thing he couldn't take away or get for himself. And that was companionship and love. Akihiko had friends, had lovers...and Haruhiko had nothing but his books and wealth.

Haruhiko slammed the door shut behind him, frowning. His room was neat and tidy, except for his desk which was strewn about with papers and documents. He sat down at the chair and stared at all the work, thinking about the upcoming finals...and Manami.

She was so simple and plain but yet-Haruhiko looked out the window. She was humble, caring, sweet and doting. He had seen her baby Akihiko and treat him well even with Akihiko being unreasonable and being filled with faults. But she never saw that. Manami seemed...to only see the good in Akihiko. It's like she didn't even recognize his faults!

No, Haruhiko thought, she did notice them. He had heard her complaining to the maid and the scribe about his flaws-she saw them as well as anyone else. But she didn't seem to care all that much because there she was every morning, cooking him food and spending all her free time with him. Talking to him, smiling, laughing him...loving him unconditionally.

He wanted that. He wanted her to love him like that and treat him like that. To ignore his faults, his mistakes...his stigma of being a bastard child. He wanted her to love him. And he was going to change her mind about Akihiko and get her to love him. "So help me." he muttered under his breath, gripping the pen tightly.

"Miss Aikawaaa!" Misaki whined, looking down at the dress hung up on the mannequin. "You said you got me another simple dress! This is hardly an everyday dress." he said as he looked over the glittery, and quite uncomfortable looking, gown. Hell this dress was probably worth more than him!

"Oh hush, you deserved to be spoiled like the princess you are." she teased, laughing as Misaki wrinkled her nose. "Besides the king is going to throw one last party before the finals. A test, if you will."

"A useless test…" he grumbled as he felt the fabric of the gown. It was pretty tight looking too, though the silky feel seemed like a nice touch. "Where did you even get this thing?" he asked as he sat down at the vanity to fix her hair a little.

"Well I don't know darling." she leaned on the counter, "It was in front of your door when I came to check up on you this morning. Shame that you were already up and ready when I came in or I would make you try it on!" she picked up a letter on the bed. "Here this came with it. I was going to open it but I thought I'd make it a surprise for the both of us."

Misaki took the letter and opened it. It was probably from Akihiko knowing him! Embarrassing him like that...Misaki pulled out the note and his expression turned to one of slight confusion and worry.

Please accept this dress as a token of my love.

-Haruhiko Usami

Misaki frowned and slumped her shoulders and handed the letter to Aikawa who read it eagerly. "Oh my...Manami this is exciting! A dramtic love triangle!"

"I wouldn't phrase it that way." she pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, careful not to disturb her makeup in anyway.

"The drama! It's so amazing! Oooh you're such a desired young lady!"

"Miss Aikawa please this isn't the time for fantasies. Can you just leave me alone for a little, please?" she asked. "I need...some time to think you know?" she said softly, trying not to sound mean.

The maid nodded and bowed to her a bit, "I'll come back to help you get ready for the party!" she said happily before running off.

Misaki groaned and when she left he slumped in his chair. Well shit. What was he going to do now. He knew that soon Akihiko would be coming over to spend time with him after the meeting. And if he knew his brother did this...well things would be pretty bad. He didn't even know why Haruhiko liked him. He hadn't spoken with him for extended periods of time. In fact only recently have they actually hung out and spent time together. Although granted, even when they hung out it was awkward. The tension was too much, really, for it to be enjoyable.

Misaki stood up and walked back over to the dress, lifting up the fabric and looking at the skirts underneath. It was nice, but it didn't fit him. At least the dresses that Akihiko bought were more his style. They were elegant and probably very expensive but they were...simple. The colors were warm and calm, not drawing any attention to him. The glitter and jewels were also kept to a minimum and it was modest. He smiled, liking the fact that Akihiko seemed to know and accept his personality. But Haruhiko...he seemed to glamourize him too much. So far as to make up his own assumptions about him. Paint him as some saint when, in reality, he was not.

The young man sighed, hand dropping to his side. He stared at the dress for bit more before deciding to meet Akihiko now rather than wait in the room with the dress. Besides he didn't want to have to talk about the dress right now. He needed to get his bearings straight, find out what he was going to say. He walked out without another thought, the frilly dress left alone in the room.

"And then out of nowhere my brother just comes home with five crates of strawberries! Five Crates!" Misaki fumed, waving his hands in the air.

"Where did he even get them from?" Akihiko asked, smiling slightly as he watched the other speak, being very animated with his hands. That's one thing he loved about watching Misaki talk. He always moved his hands when he spoke and his face was so expressive he could easily tell what he was feeling and how intensely. It was cute.

"I don't know, something about a farmer offering him some for free. But for the next two weeks all we ate was strawberries! Who know there were so many recipes with strawberries. I ate so much my skin became all smooth like a doll." he huffed.

Akihiko chuckled and was tempted to touch his cheek but it would be useless since he wore gloves. "You still have smooth skin."

Misaki blushed slightly, "Yeah well I doubt I'll ever get the strawberries out of my system. Ugh and don't even get me started on the salmon…"

They walked in silence for a bit, the sound of snow crunching under their feet relaxing in a way. They had probably walked along the garden path a hundred times now but it didn't really matter. It was their favorite part to walk. Plus who knew what type of little creature you could find.

"Misaki what are you going to wear tonight?" Akihiko asked after a bit, looking down at him.

Misaki hesitated a bit, trying to play it off as him rubbing his nose, "Um, not sure just yet. I don't even want to go really but I guess I have to." he said, smiling a little bit.

"Well you don't have to-"

"I am going to." Misaki raised a brow at him but smiled slightly. "Besides you're going aren't you?"

"If you are then yes. Otherwise there would be no point in me going." he held his hand, feeling him tense a bit out of embarrassment, before giving in and squeezing his hand back lightly. "I think you should wear the green dress I bought you."

Misaki bit his bottom lip a little bit, "Um, well, I need to think more about it. Besides Miss Aikawa is going to be helping me so she'll probably choose what I wear." he rambled.

Akihiko raised a brow, "Why are you thinking so much about it?" he asked, "You've never given much thought anyways."

"Well, I want to look my best since this before the finals and all…"

"But wouldn't you be more concerned at the finals than now?"

"Well…"

"Misaki is something wrong?" he stopped walking and turned to face him fully.

"N-Nothing."

"Misaki."

"It's…" he should have told Akihiko the whole truth. Told him about the dress, the weird affections from Haruhiko but he couldn't. He couldn't risk getting him angry now though. He'd rather put if off till later "I'm nervous. I mean...can I really convince a whole ballroom of people that I'm a female? What if they find out?" he asked.

Akihiko smiled and kissed his forehead and then cheek, "You will be fine. You've done it once, you can do it again." he cupped his face and grinned, kissing him again, making Misaki squirm a bit. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah...you're right." he said with a smile.

"Misaki you can't wear your corset with that dress." Miss Aikawa said as she adjusted Misaki's dress, tying it up super tight. "It has it's own built in one. Wearing another would make you look bulky. Don't worry you'll live." she smiled.

"That's really not…" she sighed as she looked in the mirror at herself. She...she did not feel right. She felt stiff and uncomfortable. Like an object rather than a human really. "I just feel like wearing a corset would be better." In reality Misaki didn't feel as confident without it. Besides...it gave him less clothing and less meant it could be easier to see his boyish frame.

"Now now don't be silly. You look absolutely stunning!" she said, putting a hand on her shoulders, "Right from the shoes to your hair!" she said, tugging at one of the curls.

"Thanks Miss Aikawa…" she sighed, fixing her dress a bit.

All of it, minus the shoes, were from Haruhiko. Even though he wanted to just wear something else it would be rude to do so and even if Haruhiko was acting like a creep Misaki didn't want to hurt him. He seemed like a nice guy, when he wasn't trying to court him. But then Akihiko...he would be mad too. But hopefully Akihiko would understand.

A knock at the door broke Misaki out of his thoughts and turned around to see Miss Aikawa opening the door. Sure enough, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. "Good evening Prince Akihiko." Miss Aikawa bowed.

"Evening. Is Miss Manami ready?" he asked.

"I am." Misaki said, walking up to the door. He blushed a bit though when he noticed how...well how attractive Akihiko looked. It's not like he didn't dress nice everyday but he was wearing really fancy looking uniform. He guessed it's what he was supposed to wear everyday but...wow. He cleared his throat a bit though and looked up at him, curtsying a bit. However he noticed Akihiko's changed expression, "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just never imagined you would wear a dress of that nature." he paused, "Where did you get the dress from?"

"Oh well I must be leaving now. Please excuse me." Miss Aikwa bowed before scurrying out the door and leaving the two alone.

Well shit. Misaki straightened up a bit and shrugged, "Oh, uh, Miss Aikawa found it for me."

"Is that so?" he touched the fabric, "It seems too...new."

"Well, I don't know where she got it from."

Akihiko raised a brow, "Misaki…" he trailed off though, thinking for a moment before speaking, "Is it from Haruhiko?" he asked.

"No…"

"Misaki?"

"Okay, fine yes it is. But before you get mad a t me just realize it's only clothes! Besides it would be rude for me not to wear it and I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything."

"Who cares about his feelings?"

"Akihiko!"

The older man sighed and walked over, feeling the fabric, "Looks to delicate."

"I know."

He thought for a while, his frown slowly fading a bit as he looked at him, "DO you like the dress?" he asked calmly.

"Um...well it is really nice but a bit too extravagant for me." he admitted, blushing a bit. "I would prefer something not so...girly."

"Well, as long as you don't like it I guess I'll accept it for today."

"Hey! Don't be so rude." Misaki pouted.

Akihiko smiled after that and kissed his cheek before digging into his pocket and pulling out a leather case, "Here, I figured that you would need something like this to wear tonight."

"Oh Akihiko please tell me you didn't…" he slumped his shoulders a bit when he saw him open the case and revealed a necklace, though this one was simple and plain. And he liked it, though the thought of Akihiko wasting money on him was annoying. "You need to stop buying me things. I won't use them after this you know!"

"Give it to your sister in law then. But for now please accept it."

Misaki sighed but nodded, "Fine, fine."

"Here, let me put it on."

Misaki turned around and couldn't help but smile a bit at how delicately Akihiko draped it around his neck. It made him blush a bit. "Thank you-" he stopped when he felt him kiss his neck, "Woah woah not right now!" he turned and held him at bay. "The parties starting soon!"

"We can be late."

"No we can't!"

"Oh fine. But I'll see you after the party." he winked.

"Akihiko!"

The party was grander than before. More people, more glam and more music. Misaki had thought the first time he came here the party was huge but man, this one made the other look like a friendly gathering. He wondered how the finals would be. It was beautiful but it was also nerve wracking. Akihiko did a lot to keep him calm and it worked somewhat but still, he had moments of doubt when he met new people, danced with Akihiko or even just made eye contact with the other contestants.

Eventually Misaki had to step away from it all. He had left Akihiko talking to one of his friends, excusing himself to get some fresh air. It was snowing outside and the wind was bitter and nipped at his skin but he didn't care. He just needed to relax right now. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head up. "Oh brother, I can't take much more of this. I just want to go home." he muttered softly. But even after this was all over, when the new King was throned and married-what about him and Akihiko? They surely couldn't be together, even if the other swore that they would stay together, And what if Haruhiko chose him? What if Akihiko was crowned? What then? He couldn't keep this up forever. But the scariest part of this was-why was he so damn concerned? And why did the thought of leaving Akihiko hurt so much?

He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps. He sighed and turned, expecting to see either Akihiko or some random person but nope. It had to be /him/ of all people. "H-Haruhiko." he muttered, taking a step back and wrapping his folding his arms on his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a break from the party, just like you." he said with a small nod. "Cold?"

"No, no. It feels good." she said.

"I'm glad that you liked the dress."

"Huh? O-Oh well I didn't want to be rude and not wear it. It is beautiful after all."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke up, "You are not wearing the necklace I got you, though."

"uh...I didn't think it matched well you know."

"Where did you get it from?"

Misaki tensed when the other started walking over and she coughed, taking a few steps back. "You know what I think I am going to head back inside now. Don't want to miss out on all the deserts haha." she started to walk away but was losing her balance since she was wearing heels on the slippery ice.

Haruhiko followed after, easily keeping up with the teetering figure, "Was it my brother that gave you those?"

"Please excuse me."

"They are not very extravagant."

"Well I like simple things."

"So you don't like the dress I got you then?"

"Don't twist my words! I-I like it." Misaki started to speed up a bit in an attempt to reach the door.

"That doesn't sound that convincing. Let me know what you want and I'll give you whatever you want. Anything."

"Please don't. Just leave me alone now, please."

Haruhiko frowned, "What is bothering you? Is Akihiko telling you lies about me?"

"It's not-!" Misaki was cut off when she was suddenly turned and held tight. She squirmed a bit but was locked in Haruhiko's grip.

"Manami please look at me." he held her face, "I know we have not spoken much, but I have watched you. I have seen how caring you are and how nice you are." Misaki squirmed a bit, "You don't deserve to be stuck with my brother. He is nothing but trouble. I can take care of you and myself."

"It's not that-"

"Then what is it? Why won't you love me like I love you?"

Misaki pushed him away and started backing up, trying to reach for the door handle behind her, "I don't know you! A-And I know you mean well and you must be a very nice man but I...I can't."

"What does Akihiko have that I don't have?"

"It's not that! I just...Akihiko...I…" he pushed back against the door but suddenly it opened and Misaki's eyes widened as he felt himself falling.

It all happened in a flash. All Misaki heard was Haruhiko call his name(or Manami's name at least), then a ripping noise before he was on the ground. He opened his eyes and winced, "Ow…" he looked up at the other but was confused when he saw Haruhiko staring at him with a mix of shock and disbelief. "What is…" he looked down and noticed the dress had a giant tear, exposing his chest. He looked up in shock, "Haruhiko wait...I can-"

A shriek made them jump and they saw a maid, one that Misaki had seen often, standing near them. Her scream alarmed a few guards and a few waiters. Oh no, oh no, no, no…."Please wait-"

"Spy! Imposter!" The maid screamed, making the guards run towards Misaki.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg well fuck that took forever. I aplogize for being gone for so long. Blame school and College apps. But yeah I am back and with a whole ton of stories under my belt. So keep an eye out for that. Thank you guys for the feed back and excuse the long chapter. I have been trying to make up for my absence. Please enjoy! What do you think will happen? We only have a chapter left(hopefully) till we wrap this up. I love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Misaki barely had enough time to even process what was happening before he felt himself being hauled up to his feet by two guards. Soon he found himself surrounded by a small crowd of whispering servants with Haruhiko still staring straight at him, silent. Misaki wasn’t sure if he had ever seen the man so surprised or confused. He had no idea what to say to the prince. It wasn’t like he could make this situation better if he tried. Still Misaki felt like he owed him something, anything really. “Haruhiko...I-”

A hush fell over the crowd and Misaki looked over to see the King walking towards him, his face cold and menacing. He tried taking a step back but the guards pushed him forward so the two were now face to face. “So...this is the imposter?” The King said, looking over Misaki. “One of our very own ‘princesses’. You have a lot of nerve to even dare sneak into my Kingdom.”

“But I-” 

Misaki started but soon shut his mouth when the King pulled out a sword from his hilt and pointed it at Misaki, narrowing his eyes, “I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. No matter what you have to say, you are still an imposter and a threat to my kingdom and my family. Am I wrong?” Misaki didn’t respond, looking away from him. “I thought so. If I could, I’d get things taken care of right now. But…” he glanced behind him where the sound of music and chatter echoed down the halls. “I have a party to attend to. And I’ll be damned if I let it be ruined by a crossdresser.” The King looked over at the guards, “Lock him away in the dungeons. I’ll deal with him after the festivities.”

Once the King put his sword away Misaki was soon dragged away from the hall, stumbling over the fabric of his dress as he struggled to keep up. He looked back at Haruhiko and then past him, where he knew the party was still going on. Akihiko...what was he going to do when he found out? Would he ever find out? Misaki was at a loss of what to do. He couldn’t tell the truth, knowing his brother and Manami would be in trouble as well. But if he took the blame Akihiko would surely try to argue with his father, risking his own life and safety. There had to be a way for him to save both sides...but how?

The King waited till Misaki was out of view before turning to face his son, who was still in shock. “Listen to me. Not a soul is to know what has happened here. Not the servants, not the guests and not even your brother. Not until I say sow. Understand?”

“Father…”

“Understand?”

Haruhiko hesitated a moment before letting out a sigh, calming down a little. “...Yes, father. But Manami…”

“No. That isn’t Manami. That is an imposter.” He turned to walk away but stopped, slowly facing him once again, “Don’t get your feelings confused, Haruhiko. The last thing I need is for my sons to be feeling sympathy for a criminal. We’ll talk more about the… ‘relationship’ you had with them. Same goes for Akihiko. But for now...we have guests to entertain.” 

With that the King walked away, giving threatening glares to the servants and guards who looked down, all silently agreeing to keep their mouth shut. Haruhiko looked back down the hall, thinking for a moment before taking in a deep breath and sighing. He looked down at his hands, eyes widening when he realized he was still clutching a piece of the other’s dress. With a frown, he tightly curled his fingers around the soft, pink satin. After some debate, he stuffed the satin into his pocket before walking back towards the party, his face once again expressionless. But even then, he couldn’t help but think about what had just happened.

...Manami...Who are you?...

\---

“Are you serious? You, Akihiko, have actually found another person you get along with?” 

Akihiko rolled his eyes a little before looking back at his childhood friend, expression unamused. Sure, he guessed it was a bit surprising but still. He didn’t need to act so dramatic. “Mhm. I have indeed.”

Hiroki chuckled, crossing his arms, “Well, well. I didn’t think it would be possible. So who is the lucky ‘lady’. A nobel? Scholar?”

“Hm...peasant, I guess.”

“Wh-What?” Hiroki sputtered, setting his glass down on the window ledge. “Are you serious? Akihiko.”

“Hiroki.”

“That’s...That’s against the rules. I know you’re a sucker for romance but still…I never thought you’d do anything so scandalous.”

“What can I say? I don’t care. By the way,” he smirked, “How’s that young doctor of yours doing? Last time I heard ‘heir of a wealthy family’ and ‘physician’ weren’t on the same level either.”

Hiroki growled, “Whatever. It’s still a closer gap than between Prince and peasant.” He paused before relaxing a little, face calming down a little. “But, if he makes you happy I can’t complain.”

“He does. Very much so.” He smiled softly. 

“Heh. I’m guessing you’re throwing this whole competition then?”

“In a way. It’s complicated.”

“How so?”

“I’ll tell you when it’s all over.”

“Akihiko, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know. But...let’s just say it’s a long story and I’d rather tell it to you when I at least find out the ending of it.”

Hiroki frowned but shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “Whatever you say, weirdo.”

Akihiko chuckled and took a sip of his own drink before looking around. He saw the princess dancing, Aikawa gossipping in the back, Sumi chatting with other lower class nobles-

But where was Misaki? He had seen him step out a while ago but he should be back in by now. It was too cold to be out this long and he knew Misaki wasn’t one to leave the party for very long. Akihiko frowned, becoming worried immediately. However his worry turned to anxiety when he soon realized he didn’t see his brother either. 

“Akihiko!” Hiroki put a hand on his shoulder, noting how tense he felt. “What’s wrong? You look-”

“I got to go. I’ll talk with you soon.”

“What? Oi! Aki-”

Akihiko quickly pushed his way through the crowd, politely excusing himself as he shoved past. He made his way toward the hall where he had seen Miskai disappear to. He stopped when he saw Haruhiko standing off to the side. Something felt off about his brother and he frowned, narrowing his eyes as he approached him. 

“Haruhiko.”

His brother jumped and looked at him, mimicking the same annoyed expression. “Akihiko. I don’t have time to chat. I must go.”

“Have you seen M-Manami?” He asked, quickly correcting himself. “I saw her go through...here.” Akihiko took note of his brother’s expression changing. It was a slight change, but enough to make Akihiko more suspicious. 

“No I have not. Please excuse me.”

“Haruhiko.” He moved in front of his brother. “Where is she? I know you saw her.”

“I did not. Move out of the way.”

“Or what?”

“Akihiko, please. Don’t act like a little kid.”

“Where is she then?”

Haruhiko curled his hands into fists, “Akihiko. Move or so help me I will make you.” He threatened, voice uncharacteristically harsh. 

Akihiko remained unthreatened, instead he stood his ground, moving closer to his older brother, mere inches apart. “Where. Is. She.”

However, before the two could break into a fight, a hush fell over the crowd. The two tore their gazes away from each other and looked over to see their father standing on the stage once again. 

“Ladies and gentleman, once again I thank you all for coming and blessing me with your company. The night is still young but I assume that all of you are dying to know which of the princesses will be making it to the finals.” A small bubble of chatter rose from the crowd but quickly died down to let the King finish. “I thought so, I thought so. Well, I won’t keep you all waiting. I know I can’t wait. So, without further ado, I will call forward the last three remaining princesses. First off, we have Miss Abigail from the Larnach family, Princess Sakura from the Clow Kingdom and...Miss Juliette of Mistral.” A round of applause erupted from the crowd as the Princess went up to the stage to thank the King. 

But Akihiko was far from happy. Although he knew it would be better for Miskai not to be called...he knew Haruhiko would ensure ‘her’ safety and spot on the top three. Plus their father would not have purposely left ‘her’ out. Not like this. He turned back to his brother, noting his somewhat pained expression. In a fit of anger he grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back down the hall and out of sight from the crowd, which were too busy to notice. Haruhiko growled, grabbing his wrists as he was shoved backwards and against a wall. “Why wasn’t she called? I know very well you would have wanted her to make it.”

This time Akihiko was met with silence. Haruhiko looked away, hands tightening around his brother’s wrists. “Let me go.” He said after a while. 

Akihiko felt his anger and fear rise. He slammed Haruhiko against the wall, “Where is she? What did you do-!”

Haruhiko growled and grabbed Akihiko’s shirt, shoving him back and slamming him against the opposite wall. “I didn’t do anything! I don’t know where s-she is!” He slammed Akihiko against the wall again, “Why do you care so much? Maybe she left. Maybe she’s finally come to her senses and abandoned you.”

“She wouldn’t do that.”

“How do you know? You’ve only known her for a few months. Maybe she’s gotten bored of you. Maybe she’d fed up with your flaws.”

Akihiko pushed him back but then grabbed him by the collar so they were face to face. “I know you know something!”

“I don’t!”

“Tell me where he is-!”

Both froze, staring at each other in shock. Haruhiko slowly let go of his shirt, eyes wide. “You...you knew.”

Akihiko let go of him, his face going pale. No...it couldn’t be…Misaki...

“You knew, didn’t you? About Manami?” Haruhiko took a few steps back. “You…”

“Boys.” The two jumped and turned to see the King standing there, his hands behind his back and two guards at his sides. How long had he been there? They didn’t know. But by the looks of things he had heard enough. He looked between the two before gesturing with his chin toward the hall. “Follow me.” He walked through them, “I have questions that need to be answered.” 

Akihiko looked over at Haruhiko who looked more nervous than anything. Slowly, they followed. Akihiko kept his gaze forward while his brother kept his down. Both, in their own way, preparing for the worst.

\---

Misaki struggled against his chains, the cold metal pressing against his skin in an uncomfortable way. His arms were held up and against the wall, allowing minimal movement. He was still wearing his ridiculous pink dress which provided little protection from the cold. He was alone here in this small dungeon, nothing but the sound of the wind and his own shivering to keep him company. That and a few rats who ran by every now and then. But it seemed like not even the animals wanted to be here if they could help it. 

The sound of footsteps made Misaki lookup. He squinted a little in the dim room until three familiar figures came into view. His breath caught as he saw Akihiko once again. The feeling seemed to be mutual as he watched the silver haired prince tense up and stare at Misaki. 

The King stepped forward, unamused. “So...let’s start off with the obvious. You aren’t Miss Manami...so who are you?”

Misaki hesitated for a moment before looking down, “Misaki.”

“Is there a last name with that?” Misaki said nothing, making the King smile out of annoyance. “Very well. Now, let me see...impostering a nobel carries a heavy punishment. But spying? Well that’s punishable by death-”

“He isn’t a spy.”

Misaki's eyes widened and he looked up to see Akihiko stepping forward. The King turned to look at his son. “You knew.” It wasn’t a question. Akihiko didn’t answer, looking back at Misaki, looking anxious and fearful for a moment before looking back at his father with coldness. “I don’t know what feelings you have for… ‘Misaki’. But I would advise you get rid of them.”

“I will not. My feelings are very real and clear.”

“Oh? You would stand up for this imposter? A threat to the safety of this kingdom and your family?”

“He isn’t a threat.”

“Then what is he, hm? Why is here?” Akihiko said nothing, his breathing quickening just a bit. He would never expose Misaki’s secret but he was backed into a corner he shouldn’t be in. “Well? I’m not going to ask again. Why-”

“He doesn’t know.” Both tuned to look at Misaki, who was staring at them with a newfound confidence. “Not the truth, anyways.” 

Misaki ignored Akihiko’s confused expression and focused on the King, who was staring at him now. “What are you talking about?”

“It...I told him a lie. Something to gain his sympathy and keep my cover.”

“Misaki-” Akihiko said but was cut off by the King.

“So you are a spy.” Misaki narrowed his eyes and the King frowned, “What did you tell him?”

“Told him I was trying to help my ‘brother’ and his fiancee. But it was lie. Manami never even got the letter. Never even made it into town. I stole it at random, knowing I’d never get another chance to get in so effortlessly.”

“So all this...you were just trying to get information. For who? Why?” When Misaki didn’t reply he shook his head, “You used my sons against me? You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Misaki opened his mouth to reply but Akihiko stepped in, gripping onto the bars. “That’s not true! Misaki, I know you’re lying. This isn’t true! You’re just trying to-”

“Akihiko enough! He’s a spy, he’s been playing you! Everything he said or has done is a lie!”

“That’s not true. Misaki, it isn’t true. I know you’re trying to save everyone.” Akihiko said, although his confidence was slipping. 

Misaki looked away, his face void of any emotion. The King shook his head, “Look, he doesn’t care Akihiko. You have been manipulated. Let it go-”

“Misaki, if you’re being honest then tell me....tell me you never loved me. Look at me in the eyes and tell me you’re being honest.”

There was a moment of tense silence as Misaki kept his gaze off to the side, his face covered by his hair. Slowly, he looked back at Akihiko, face stern as his green eyes stared back into purple. “I never loved you.” He smiled a bit, “I guess I’m just a good actor, hm?”

Akihiko felt a sharp pain in his chest at his words and he slowly let his hands fall from the bars. The King snarled, ordering his guards to escort his sons out of here and back to their rooms. He glared at Misaki who still had the smile on his face. “I’ll see to it that your punishment is as severe as it can be. If I were you, I’d start praying I give you mercy and make your death quick.” And with that, he left the other down in the dungeon once again. 

\---

It was all a blur, really. Akihiko felt so numb as he was lead back to his room, excused from the party tonight. He didn’t even have the strength to take off his uniform or crown, letting it fall of his head as he leaned forward. He watched it clatter on the ground near his feet. No...it couldn’t be. Misaki had to be lying. He just had to. All those moments...those touches...could it really be a lie?

Akihiko had never experienced a love like this before. Nothing so warm and tender. But his insecurities rose. Maybe he was being played. Who could love him with all his faults, all his problems and his temper? Perhaps he really was being a fool. No one could love someone like him. He didn’t deserve that kind of love….

Akihiko buried his face in his hands. The weight of Misaki’s words and his own negative thoughts catching up to him and breaking the poor prince’s heart. 

\---

Downstairs, in the dungeons, Misaki was sobbing. The words had hurt him more than Akihiko. Every sentence felt like a knife stabbing into his heart. He didn’t mean anything, none of it was true. But he loved Akihiko too much to drag him down with him or make his father hate him. No, it had to be this way. Misaki had vowed never to put himself first. Not since the day his parents died due to his own selfishness. But even though he knew his brother and Akihiko were safe...it did nothing to levy the pain he felt in his heart. 

“Akihiko…” he sobbed, his tears dripping freely down his face since he could not wipe them away, “I’m so sorry...I’m so, so sorry….” He looked down at his lap, the necklace feeling like lead around his neck, “Please forgive me...I...I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting Sat. Editing took longer than expected. But here it is! By the way I am planning on updating regularly so you will see the next chapter next Sat/Sun. Also not sure if you guys are interested but if you wanna know my tumblr I'll post it in my bio or something. Let me know! Thanks for waiting!


	11. Chapter 11

“So you two didn’t know about your ‘friend’s’ little secret?”

Aikawa and Sumi glanced at each other before looking back at the King, shaking their heads. They honestly didn’t know about Manami’s...well Misaki’s problem. Sumi had his suspicions that ‘Manami’ was not a nobel, or as rich, since the other’s speech and mannerism reflected that of a commoners and Aikawa had never seen the other naked or somewhat indecent. Even when she was helping ‘her’ dress up ‘she’ was already in a petticoat and corset although she had chalked it up to ‘Manami’ being shy. Not...well Manami being Misaki and Misaki being a boy. But despite being surprised they were more shocked to hear that Misaki, of all people, would be a spy. Or claimed to be one.

Misaki was the most kindest, although slightly aloof, person they had met. Royal or not. The idea of him being an evil mastermind was beyond comprehension. But despite the two being unconvinced the King seemed to believe that Misaki was indeed a spy and a threat to the kingdom. He had halted the castle’s staff, from lowly maid to advisors, to confront each and every one of them about Miskai. As it turns out, Misaki rarely talked to anyone outside of Akihiko. Well...except for two others.

The King narrowed his eyes at the two, looking them over. “You are the only two people Misaki has personally spoken too for long periods at a time. Never once did you suspect that he may be an imposter?”

Aikawa was the first to speak, shaking her head. “No, your highness.” she said, bowing her head a little. “She-er...He was a little strange but I thought he was simply shy.”

“We had no idea.” Sumi added in, nodding along with Aikawa.

“I don’t know if I trust what you two have to say.” The King walked around the two who were on their knees, heads down and hands on their lap. “You two don’t have the best reputation. A gossiping maid...a nosy scribe. Maybe you were working along with him.”

The two tensed and Sumi hesitated before speaking, “Your Highness, we would never. I’ve been working for you since I was a boy. Miss Aikawa has also been here for many years.”

“We honestly had no idea, your highness. We are just as shocked as you are.”

There was a moment of silence before the King nodded slowly, “I’ll let you go for now. But I’ll be watching you two. Even if you had no idea of Misaki’s identity...he was still your friend, correct? I would forget about him, if I were you. No need to do something foolish for a liar.” he waved the two off. They got up quickly and bowed to him before leaving the room.

Once out of earshot Aikawa sighed, letting go of the breath she had been holding. She looked at Sumi with a frown, “Do you honestly believe that-”

“No.” Sumi said, shaking his head. He sighed as well, pushing his hair back. “It’s ridiculous to think Man...Misaki would have made this all up. Or that he would have the ability to.”

“I agree but there’s so many questions. Like why Misaki, if he wasn’t a spy, came here in the first place?”

“Perhaps as a favor? Filling in for someone? Maybe he had a crush on one of the Princes-”

“Oh, Prince Akihiko!” Aikawa suddenly said, frowning and putting her hands on her chest. “He must be heart broken. The two liked each other a lot. I can’t imagine what he’s going through.”

“That’s another thing-Misaki obviously likes him back. The two were hanging all over each other. It just doesn’t seem like he would play the Prince like that.” Sumi was silent for a moment before shaking his head, “It just doesn’t make sense…”

“Either way, I’m afraid of what will happen to them.” Sumi and Aikawa shared a look of concern before they turned away. Aikawa sighed, grabbing her broom that she had left at the end of the hall. “I just hope Misaki’s alright…”

\---

_“Why don’t you love me like I love you?...What does Akihiko have that I don’t have?”_

_“I just...Akihiko...I-...Please, wait-”_

Haruhiko stared at the pink piece of cloth in his hands, thumb running over the smooth texture. He had been playing the scene over and over in his head, trying to find some sort of flaw. Something that would reveal Misaki for the spy he was. Reveal any sign of trickery or dishonesty. Anything that would anger Haruhiko and make him burn the piece of fabric in his hand and let Misaki rot in the cell below the castle.

But despite thinking for hours he couldn’t find anything wrong. He remembered sneaking away from the party to find a few moments of peace and quiet. He remembered running into Misaki (Or Manami, then) standing outside in the cold and quiet night. Brown hair being dusted with snow, arms crossed to keep in whatever warmth he had, pink dress being illuminated in the moonlight, making him look like a perfect rose…

Then they argued. Misaki had looked so scared and worried. Maybe Haruhiko was coming on too strong but he was frustrated and angry that he couldn’t have ‘her’. That ‘she’ wouldn’t look at him the same way ‘she’ looked at Akihiko.With all the love and affection he had craved.

The rest after that was a blur that led to a fight between the two brothers, a stern warning from his father and eventually led him to where he was now. Sitting on his bed and wondering where he had gone wrong. Perhaps Misaki was a spy, sent here to steal information or cause trouble within the Castle. After all it would explain why Misaki was pretending to be a noble and why he was getting closer to the Prince. It would be easier to...do whatever Misaki was planning if he had inside help.

But...why Akihiko? Yes, he was royalty but he wasn’t next in line for the throne. Nor did he show any interest in any political affairs. He simply lived in the Castle only sometimes involving himself in royal duties. It was Haruhiko who was involved in politics, who knew more about the inner workings of the castle. He was even the one next in line to becoming King. It would have benefited Misaki more to go after Haruhiko and it’s not like he made it hard. There were plenty of times Haruhiko had made his feelings for Misaki known and where he made himself vulnerable to the so called spy. So then why did he pursue Akihiko? Was it strategic? Intentional? A flaw? Or…

Haruhiko tightened his grip on the silk before he stood up, tucking the fabric back into his pocket. There were too many things unanswered here. Too many gaps missing in this story. The Prince grabbed his coat and threw it on before he left his room, quickly making his way down the stairs. He slowed when he heard voices though, coming to a stop and pressing himself against the wall. Ah, it was the Scribe and the Maid. It seemed they, too, were also suspicious. He waited for them to finish before he rounded the corner. They quickly went to bow to Haruhiko but he held up a hand, “You two. You’re not in trouble but follow me. I am in need of your assistance.” he said, motioning for them to follow as he turned and began to make his way downstairs. He could hear them close behind, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Although they were below him they were Misaki’s friends and the only ones who also seemed to be questioning what had happened.

Haruhiko had questions and there was only one person who could answer them.

\---

“Honestly, Akihiko, are you really going to mope all day?” The King said, voice gruff and irritated. He glared at his son who sat facing away from him at his desk, staring blankly out the window. He shook his head, walking over to him, “You’re honestly overreacting to all of this. Just be thankful you didn’t get hurt. Or worse.”

Akihiko didn’t respond, dull and pained eyes looking at the snow covered landscape. In front of him was a few pieces of paper. He liked to write when he was feeling depressed or angry. It calmed him and helped him relax. But, despite sitting at the desk for three hours now, the only thing on the paper was water stains and ink splatters where his pen had hovered too long over one spot. “Leave me alone, father.” he muttered, voice a bit raspy.

“Son, there’s no reason for you to act this way. I know, it hurts to be played a fool but the best thing you can do is move on.” He waited for a response but the only thing he got was Akihiko swallowing a lump in his throat. “Whatever you felt wasn’t real, Akihiko. None of it was. It was all a lie so someone could harm you and your family. Let’s just be glad that we caught it in time, yes?”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Then we won’t. But you need to get out of this...this...whatever you’re in now. Staying in your room isn’t going to help.” he said with a small huff. He straightened up, “There are a few documents I need delivered to the Archives along with a few errands in the Yukihyo district.”

“That’s a five hour trip.”

“Well you better start getting ready. It’ll do you good to get out of this castle and spend some time away for a while. Besides you can go and explore the archive like you used to. What do you say?”

Usually Akihiko would fight with his father, eventually ignoring him and going off to do his own thing. But Akihiko himself couldn’t stand to be here anymore. Not after what Misaki said or knowing the person he still loved was under his feet. So, after a few moments of silence he nodded, slowly standing up. “Fine.” he said, keeping his gaze down.

The King smiled, clasping a hand on his shoulder, “Smart choice. I’ll have the servants prepare for your trip. Be ready to leave in an hour.” he gave his shoulder a small squeeze before he left the room.

Akihiko stared down at the piece of paper, reaching to grab it and crumple it up. But didn’t, letting his hand drop back to his side instead. His heart felt heavy as he went to switch his outfit to the normal clothes he wore. He didn’t want to be here but at the same time he did. He didn’t want to believe what Misaki said but...he had said it so convincingly that Akihiko had no choice but to believe him. No matter how much it hurt.

\---

“Step aside.” Haruhiko said sternly, watching the guards with his icy gaze as they nervously stepped aside from the door blocking the dungeon. They even opened it for him as well.

He started walking down the steps that wrapped around the wall, leading further and further into the basement. It became much colder and he pulled his coat closer around himself. Behind him Sumi and Aikawa held the torches a little closer to their person since they weren’t dressed in many layers like Haruhiko. Finally they reached the bottom. The cells were empty except for Misaki who was in the one the farthest down the hall. Straightening up, he walked down to where the so called spy sat.

Misaki looked...terrible. His skin was pale and his hair was a mess, hanging in front of his face. He would have probably froze to death if it weren’t for the fires going on in the dungeon; providing just enough warmth to keep him alive. He didn’t move from his spot on the wall, his head hanging down. Haruhiko felt a small pang of pity but he pushed it away, keeping his expression blank as he stepped forward. The other two staying back against the wall.

“Misaki.”

There was a pause before the brunette answered, although he didn’t look up, “Yes, Prince Haruhiko?” His voice was dry and it cracked but whether it was from crying, the cold or dehydration-or all three-was uncertain.

“I need answers.”

“For what?”

“Last night.”

“You already know what happened.”

“I don’t believe you. I think you’re lying.” Misaki didn’t respond, “Why, Misaki? What really happened?”

Again, no answer. Aikawa spoke up, taking a small step forward, “I know you, Misaki. You couldn’t be a spy. It doesn’t make sense! You’re so nice and quiet-”

“I was acting.”

“No you weren’t.” Sumi said, shaking his head, “I know liars, Misaki. I’ve seen my fair share. But you weren’t lying or acting. Your emotions have been nothing but genuine.”

“I’m a really good actor.”

“Damn it, Misaki. I know you’re hiding something. Your plan doesn’t make sense. Why would you go this far if all you wanted was an easy way to get in? Why go after Akihiko and not me? I am much more important than he is. Why not go after the future king?” Haruhiko said, voice raising.

Misaki kept his mouth shut but Haruhiko could see Misaki tense slightly. So he continued, “Your plan is flawed and doesn’t make sense. There has to be another reason-”

“What difference does it make?” Misaki suddenly said, looking up at Haruhiko, who was taken aback. “Why does it matter why I did it? I’m already in trouble-nothing will change that!”

Haruhiko composed himself before getting closer, “Because your punishment can be less severe. Why are you here? Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t-”

“You didn’t?”

“No! I’m a criminal! I’m a spy! Now leave me alone!”

Haruhiko glared, narrowing his eyes, “Answer me this, before I go. Do you hate Akihiko? Do you despise him? Does he mean nothing to you?”

“Prince…”

“Was it that easy to break his heart?”

“St-”

 

“Did you feel anything for him at all?”

“Stop it-”

 

“He’s up there in his room, crying and heartbroken-”

“Please-”

“Closing in on himself, trust shattered with no joy-”

“STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP IT!” Misaki cried out, pulling against his chains. He looked up at Haruhiko, eyes glistening with tears. “I don’t want to hear anymore...please…” he said, hanging his head.

Haruhiko stared at him, they all did, with pained expressions. He loosened his grip on the bars. He remained silent for a while before asking, in a calm voice, “Why did you lie and make yourself out to be the bad guy?”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“I promise. We all do.”

After Aikawa and Sumi nodded Misaki let out a shaky breath. “I didn’t...I didn’t want anyone else to get in trouble. I-...I only came here because my brother was engaged to Manami. He didn’t have the money to marry her and her family wasn’t going to pay to have her marry someone lower than her class.” he shrugged, “So I went instead. It was the only thing I could think of and the only quick option. I was supposed to get kicked out the first go but...Then I met all of you and Akihiko kept my secret since he and my brother were friends…”

Haruhiko frowned a little. He knew that his brother and Manami would have gotten in trouble for denying the summon and for knowing about this. And Akihiko would also get in trouble with their father. Still, for Misaki to take the blame for everything was foolish yet strangely characteristic of him. “You loved Akihiko, didn’t you?”

Misaki nodded slowly, gripping onto the chains that bound him. “...Yes…I-I still...”

Aikawa, Sumi and Haruhiko all looked at each other. Even with knowing the truth there was nothing much they could do. At least...not legally. They seemed to share a common idea and all nodded. “Thank you, Misaki.” Haruhiko kneeled down next to the cell, the two making eye contact. “I promise I won’t tell my father or anyone else. I also promise to do my best to get you out of here.” Misaki began to shake his head but he shushed him, “You shouldn’t be here. It’s not fair. I swear I’ll get you out.”

Misaki looked at him and frowned a little, “I’m sorry, Prince Haruhiko.”

Haruhiko opened his mouth but closed it. He knew what Misaki was talking about and despite the rejection he wasn’t going to let it affect him. Not now. He stood up and motioned for the two to follow once again.

Once they were halfway up Sumi spoke softly, “What’s the plan, Prince?”

“First off, we need to find Akihiko and tell him about this. If this is going to work, I’m going to need his help.” Well there was something Haruhiko didn’t think he’d say.

“Alright.”

“Now...can I trust you two to keep your mouth shut and help?” he slowed down to a stop and turned to look at them. “This is going to require for a few laws to be broken. I need to know now if you’re on my side or my father's.”

The two looked at each other, debating, before looking back at Haruhiko and bowing. “We are at your service, Prince Haruhiko.” Sumi said.

“No matter the risks.” Aikawa added. “Anything for our friends.”

Haruhiko smiled faintly before nodding and heading back up the stairs. The put the torches back before they left the dungeon. Not after threatening the guards into secrecy of course. However when they went up to Akihiko’s room he was gone. They searched through the house but he was nowhere to be seen. One of the maids had said that Akihiko left a few hours ago to do some errands for his father in the Yukihyo district. Almost instantly Haruhiko began to make his way down to ground level.

“What are we going to do, Prince?” Sumi asked, running down the corridor along with him.

“I need to get my brother back here. Before my father decides on any punishments.” he pulls his coat on and goes out the back to the stables. The snow was picking up and Haruhiko knew a blizzard would hit soon. He had to get Akihiko back before then. Otherwise they’d both be stuck. “You two stay here and make sure my father doesn’t know I left. I should be back...in two hours.” he said, tightening the saddle on his horse.

“What if he finds out anyways?”

“Then I’m going to need to sneak in. You’ll help me with that. I’ll be taking a short cut and heading North East. I’ll cut him off.” he pauses and looks at them, “Can I trust you?”

They nod and Aikawa hands him a bag of supplies while Sumi hands him his sword. “Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck.” he muttered before he takes off, heading through the trees and disappearing in an instant.

The two head back in and try and warm up. “I hope he makes it in time. Till then we should probably get back to work. Or, pretend to.”

Sumi nods, rubbing his arms as he looks out the window at the snow. “I hope they make it back in time…”

\---

Misaki had no idea how long he had been down there. It felt like days but after Haruhiko arrived he knew it had to have been the next day already. At least, anyways. He had some gauge of time, though. Every now and then a man would come down to keep the fires going. They’d say nothing but it gave Misaki some comfort to know he wasn’t completely forgotten.

But he was still worried. Worried about what Haruhiko had planned. He trusted them all not to tell the King but he didn’t want to put their lives at stake if it meant his safety. Would he be able to get Misaki out? And would Akihiko even forgive him after what he’s said and done? He had no idea but when he was left in the dungeon with only his thoughts he couldn’t help but worry and overthink.

However the sound of footsteps caught his attention. At first he assumed it was the man who kept the fires going, since they were beginning to die down. But there were too many footsteps. Unless he had help-

“Good evening, Misaki.”

Misaki’s eyes grew wide when he saw the King appear with four other servants behind him, holding...something in their hands. He couldn’t make it out just yet. He bowed his head a little but was too surprised to do much other than stare.

“I had been thinking about your punishment for a while, now. After all, the punishment must match the crime. However I decided I’ll give you a little bit of mercy although you don’t deserve it.” he walks closer, hands behind his back as he bends down a bit, “Tell me who sent you and I might just let you live.” Misaki said nothing, staring at him with confidence. “Come now, is it really worth it to keep your employer’s identity a secret.”

Misaki looked down and thought of his brother, Manami and Akihiko. All of them were on the line if he told the truth and even if he lied he didn’t want to be the reason for a false war. “Yes. They are.” he answered, curling his hands into fists.

The King’s face grew cold but he smiled none the less. “Very well. If that’s how you want to play it, so be it. I’ll ask again tomorrow, if you make it to tomorrow anyways.” When Misaki got a confused look on his face he chuckled. “There’s going to be a blizzard soon. The temperatures will be dropping in the negatives and I’ll be keeping the castle very warm till it passes. However I don’t think it’ll reach all the way down here. Let’s find out.”

The servants stepped forward and one by one they dumped buckets of water onto the fires, putting them out and making the dungeon dark and cold. Misaki’s breath quickened as the only light left in the room began to leave along with the King. “Good luck, Misaki. You’re going to need it.”

The door soon slammed shut and Misaki was left alone in the dark, the cold already beginning to creep up on him. Oh no...no, no, no, no. Miskai tugged against his chains, struggling to try and free himself. He had no idea how to survive in the cold and being in pitch darkness didn’t help either. This was it...he was going to die, wasn’t he?

\---

“Where are you going?” Aikawa cried, chasing after Sumi in the snow, already beginning to lose visibility in the beginning of the blizzard. They had heard everything from one of the servants and had been told the king ordered for no one, not even another royal, to go down there. Not unless he was present.

Sumi knew he would freeze down there and that Haruhiko and Akihiko needed to find out. Before it was too late. “I need to bring them back. Or at least lead them through this blizzard. I grew up in these woods I’ll know where to go.” he said hastily, tying a lantern to his saddle. The horse wasn’t his but it was a supply horse. It would be able to handle these conditions.

“But Sumi what am I going to do here?”

“Keep an eye on things. I’ll sneak in through the lake area. Keep an eye out for me okay?”

“Take care of yourself. And bring them back soon!”

Sumi nodded before he kicked the horse's side and it took off, following the same path Haruhiko had gone. They were running out of time and he knew that they needed to have luck on their side if Misaki was going to make it and if they were going to beat this blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, school again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

_ My, my, my....I didn’t think the King would be this careless.  _

 

_ I know, right? Having an illegitimate child with a peasant and letting him live in the palace? It’s scandalous. _

 

_ Perhaps he pitied the thing. Maybe even the mother didn’t want him. _

 

_ I believe so. It doesn’t make sense as to why he would bring a child in nonetheless.  _

 

_ I think it’s because the Queen hasn’t produced an heir yet.  _

 

_ Still, to have a child of inferior birth as a prince is ridiculous. I hear even the servants won’t talk to him.  _

 

_ Haha, well why would they? He’s a mean little thing. Always giving everyone the evil eye.  _

 

_ Well if I were in his position I would be bitter too. After all if the Queen has another child, especially a son, then who will love the poor bastard then?... _

 

Haruhiko shook his head, gripping the reigns of the horse tighter as he made his way through the forest, dodging trees and branches. It had been half an hour since he left and by this rate he should be able to catch up to Akihiko soon. Or at least he hoped so. If the servants took the path they usually did then things should go as planned. Although it was a longer path, it was safer. He should know. He had gone down these paths many times when he went in and out of the kingdom. 

 

But catching up to Akihiko was easy, it was getting the idiot to listen that was going to be difficult. Even if they were brothers, it didn’t change a damn thing that happened between them. There was too much between them to make them like each other that easily. Hopefully Misaki would be enough to bring their fighting to an end. Even if momentarily. 

 

Haruhiko’s eyes widened as he saw the distant glimmer of lights up ahead. That had to be them! He hit his heels against his horse's side and made it speed up slightly before jumping out onto the path, making the other horses pulling the carriage come to a halt.  Ignoring the guards, he straightened up a bit. “Akihiko!” he called out, knowing his brother could hear him through the carriage. “Get out here!”

 

After a few seconds Akihiko opened the door of the carriage and stepped out. Haruhiko noticed how dejected the other looked, his face pale and cold. But he pushed the observation aside, hopping off his own horse so the two were face to face. “Akihiko, I need you to come back to the palace.”

 

Akihiko snorted, “Did father send you to bring me back?”

 

“Father doesn’t know I’m here.” he frowned, “You need to come back.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s about Misaki.”

 

At the mention of him, Akihiko’s expression became more cold and defensive, “What about him? Did he give up more valuable information?”

 

“Do you honestly believe that Misaki’s a spy?”

 

“He said he was.”

 

Haruhiko shook his head in disbelief, “Well he was lying. You know he was lying. Does he even look like a spy to you?”

 

“I wouldn’t know what a spy looked like.”

 

Haruhiko thought for a moment before sighing, “Akihiko, I know why Misaki is really here...about his brother.”

 

“You heard what he said! He was lying-”

 

“Akihiko stop being stubborn! I talked to him and-”

 

“You talked to him? When?”

 

“Not that long ago. While you ran off to go and brood I went to speak to him and I know he’s being honest.”

 

“Honest about what?”

 

“Honest about what he said, why he was here...and how he feels about you.” he said the last part with a hint of bitterness.

 

Akihiko remained silent, looking away from Haruhiko and into the forest. “It’s a lie...you said so yourself! How could someone like me, being the way I am?”

 

Haruhiko shook his head, “I don’t know. I don’t know why Misaki chose you with all your flaws, all your problems and wrong doings...I don’t know. But he does care about you and if you care about him I need you to come back to the palace.”

 

Akihiko stared at him, expression turning from anger to confusion. “...Why are you doing this for me?”

 

At that Haruhiko laughed, shaking his head, “Oh no, little brother, I’m not doing this for you. If I could, I would have let you leave and handled things on my own…” his expression softened and he sighed, looking down, “I’m doing this for Misaki. Because I care about him too.”

 

The two shared a moment of silence, nodding at the temporary truce. However the silence was short lived when another rider suddenly came from the forest. The two brothers jumped back, hands resting on their swords but they stopped when they noticed who was riding.

 

“Sumi? I thought I said-”

 

“Prince Haruhiko I had to come and get the two of you. It’s about Misaki…”

 

“What about him?” Akihiko asked, concerned.

 

Sumi looked at the two of them, a look of worry on his face. “He…”

 

\---

 

Sumi, Akihiko and Haruhiko rode quickly through the forest, having left the servants behind. Akihiko had made them keep on the path to deliver the papers, threatening to blame the papers’ tardiness on them if they didn’t. Was it unfair? Yes but Akihiko couldn’t bring himself to care. Misaki was his top priority and he wasn’t going to let him die down there. 

 

Once they got close enough to the borders they kept low, circling a bit to find a way inside. “If they see us they are going to stop us.” Haruhiko muttered, looking at the guards. 

 

“Don’t worry. Miss Aikawa should be around here. She’s going to let us in through the servant’s passage near the lake.” Sumi whispered, keeping his head close to his own horse as they made their way around. 

 

In any other circumstance this might not have worked but with the blizzard nearing its peak and visibility dropping they managed to make their way unseen. Once they got to the lake, sure enough, Aikawa was quick to open the gates, allowing them to slip through. 

 

“Thank goodness you made it back soon. But there are still guards in front of the dungeon doors...how are you going to get through?” Aikawa said as she followed the three inside.

 

“I’ll tell them to move-” Haruhiko started but was cut off by Sumi shaking his head. 

 

“The King specifically ordered that no one pass but him.” 

 

Akihiko put a hand on his sword. “Then we force our way through.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Aikawa hissed, “We’re already going to be in trouble for treason, do we really need to add assault to the list?”

 

The four bickered among themselves for a moment before a small cough broke their chatter. They turned to see all of the princesses standing by. One of them, Sakura, Haruhiko noted, stepped forward and smiled sheepishly, “Maybe we can help?”

 

The four looked at each other before Haruhiko spoke, “How?”

 

“Well, the guards are meant to watch the dungeon but the King said so himself-The Princesses’ safety is top priority. If we are ‘in danger’ then I’m sure they’ll rush to our aid.”

 

“But why?” Akihiko asked, frowning, “Why help us?”

 

“Well, we all know that neither of you two like us.” One of the Princesses said. “It’s fairly obvious.”

 

“Plus this whole ‘game’ is kind of sexist don’t you think? We all just want to go back home too. We’re only here because they forced us to participate.” Another said, crossing her arms.

 

“Besides, I know how it feels like to fall for someone people say you can’t be with.” Sakura added, smiling at Akihiko. “So, do you want our help or not?”

 

After some discussion they came up with a plan. Haruhiko and Akihiko stood behind the wall while Sumi and Aikawa gathered supplies, waiting for the Princesses’ signal. After a few seconds of silence the Princesses came screaming and running down the stairs, all acting frantic and alarmed. 

 

“What? What is it?” The guards at the door asked, seeming panicked. 

 

“There are rats in our rooms! Please come and get them out!”

 

At this the guards chuckled, seeming amused by the girls’ antics. However the girls kept hanging on their arms and looking up at them pleadingly. Sure enough, the two soldiers looked at each other and shrugged. “A few minutes away won’t hurt. Come on, princesses, where are the rats?” they asked, laughing as the girls thanked them and led them to their rooms. All the while praising them for helping. 

 

Sakura looked back towards Akihiko and Haruhiko, giving them a wink before they went up the stairs. Aikawa and Sumi rushed down once the coast was clear, holding blankets, a new set of clothes and some of Misaki’s belongings since they knew he wouldn’t be allowed back. Hell, they didn’t know if any of them were going to come back anytime soon. 

 

Akihiko was the first to open the door, practically throwing himself down the stairs as he ran down, followed by the rest of the three. The room was pitch black and hard to see in, even with a torch. However Akihiko knew where his cell was and sure enough there Misaki was. 

 

He almost cried seeing the state Misaki was in. His skin was pale and beginning to turn blue. He wasn’t even shivering anymore, instead leaning against the wall with his head hanging down. They all would have thought Misaki was dead if it wasn’t for his weak and ragged breathing. 

 

“Misaki!” Akihiko cried, barely able to wait as Haruhiko fumbled with the lock. Once it swung open Akihiko was inside, kneeling next to him. He cradled Misaki’s face and gently lifted his head. His skin felt like ice. “Misaki please open your eyes. Misaki! Misaki!”

 

After a few seconds Misaki opened his eyes a bit, frost on his eyelashes. “A-A…” he tried to speak but he couldn’t. His voice was dry and scratchy but he was alive, nonetheless. Barely.

 

Akihiko let out a sigh of relief, his breath turning into a cloud of white smoke, “You’re going to be alright, Misaki. Y-you’re going to be fine.” he promised, kissing Misaki’s forehead softly.

 

Haruhiko undid his chains one by one, soon setting Misaki free although the other couldn’t move on his own. Haruhiko and Akihiko took the blanket from Aikawa and quickly wrapped Misaki in it, though he weakly tried to push them away. Why? They had no idea but they didn’t have time to argue. Once he was snug Akihiko carried him close to his body, resting Misaki’s head on his shoulder. 

 

As they were making their way up the stairs they heard the distant chatter of the guards. “We need to leave now!” Sumi hissed as they all began to run up the stairs. But just as they exited the guards came down the stairs, the Princesses following behind. 

 

“Hey! Stop right there!” the guards yelled, all grabbing for their swords. They didn’t get the chance to charge at them since the Princesses all jumped on them, keeping them back. 

 

“Run!” Sakura cried out, holding onto one of the guards’ arm. 

 

So they did. Akihiko held Misaki tight, Haruhiko ran behind him, Sumi had given Aikawa the spare clothes and Aikawa was quickly stuffing them in the bag. The rest of the guards were soon drawn to the commotion and began to chase them. 

 

“Where do we go?” Akihiko asked.

 

Sumi looked around before he pointed ahead, “We need to get to the horses!” They made a right and pushed their way past the staff before they went back the way they came. But there was only three horses. Not four. 

 

Akihiko and Misaki went on one, Haruhiko on another. Sumi looked at the last horse before he turned to Aikawa, “Go with them. I’ll buy you some time.”

 

“What? But they’ll get you and the King will kill you!” Aikawa protested. 

 

Sumi shook his head, “It’d be better if you left. I’m a Scribe and my father is a nobel. I won’t be punished as badly as you. No go! There’s no time!” he said, pushing her towards the horse as he drew out his own sword.

 

Aikawa hesitated but soon climbed on, holding Misaki’s things tight. Akihiko looked back at him and gave him a nod. “Thank you, for everything.”

 

“Anything for a friend.” he said, motioning to Misaki. “Now go!” 

 

The three left and Sumi stayed back to fight off the horde of guards. Once outside the blizzard was in full swing, making it almost impossible to see. Though Haruhiko hoped this would be to their advantage. They ran through the gate and through the forest, leaving the castle behind in the distance. But they were soon being followed by guards on horses and they all knew they were going to be catched up to soon. There was little to go in a blizzard and even if they could stay ahead, they would be forced back soon if they couldn’t shake them off.

 

Haruhiko thought for a moment, glancing over at Misaki who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. “...Do you know where you’re going Akihiko?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where?”

 

“The outskirts of the village. I can get him help there.”

 

“Then go there. Me and Aikawa will get them off your tail.”

 

“What?” Akihiko glanced at him. “But-”

 

“If they catch us, Misaki dies. If they find you, he dies. If we keep up this chase, we all die in this blizzard.” Haruhiko looked at Misak one more time. “Just keep him safe.”

 

Akihiko looked back at Aikawa, then his brother before nodding. And with that it was decided. Aikawa quickly handed him the bag before they all made a sharp right. Akihiko went to the side though and jumped off his horse, leading it behind some thick bushes. Just as he crouched down the guards ran past, following Aikawa and Haruhiko. Akihiko stayed there for a few seconds, watching them fade into the distance. He then looked down at Misaki, who was sleeping again. He kissed his forehead and held him close for a moment, “Just hold on a bit longer. We’ll be there soon.” he muttered against his hair before standing up.

 

Now back on his horse he cut through the forest, nearly crashing a few times because of the low visibility. But even in the blizzard he knew where he was going. He had followed the same path as a child nearly a thousand times. Past the lake, through the trees that lean left, over the log…

 

Soon the forest cleared up and a house came into view. Bigger than most but still a typical nobel home. The lights were lit and he knew there had to be at least two people home right now. At least he hoped so. 

 

He snuck around the back and through the gap in the side of the fence. One inside he jumped off his horse, careful not to jostle Misaki much before he ran to the door, knocking on it loudly. One, two, three, four, five, sixseveneightnineten-

 

“What? Who the hell-...Akihiko?” Hiroki’s anger disappeared when he saw him. “What happened?”

 

“Hiroki, is your lover here?”

 

“Huh? Y-you mean Nowaki?”

 

“I need him. Please! I need his help!” he said, holding Misaki closer.

 

“But-”

 

“Hiro? What’s going on? Who’s at the door…” Nowaki appeared behind him though his smile soon faded when he saw the state Misaki was in. It only took him a second before Nowaki soon became serious. “Bring him inside quick! Hiroki have the servants put away his horse. You, hand him to me.”

 

Akihiko didn’t even have time to complain about the improperness or his rashness. He handed Misaki over without a word and Nowaki went to the living room where the fireplace was going. He laid Misaki down and undid the blanket. “He’s not shivering, that’s not good. His clothes are damp. They need to be taken off. Do you have spares?” Nowaki asked, though was for the most part talking to himself as he ran to the kitchen, not even caring that the man was in a dress. When Akihiko nodded and held up the clothes, Nowaki began to cut them away with a knife. “Dry him off then dress him in the new ones. I’ll be right back. Hiroki!” he called out to the older male.

 

“What? What’s going on?” Hiroki asked, walking over.

 

“I need blankets and all the bed warmers in this place. Now!” he said, running to get a few blankets. 

 

Hiroki hesitated before running to do just that, yelling at his servants in the process to hurry it up. 

 

After Akihiko dried and dressed him he looked down at him, feeling his heart ache at how still Misaki was. He reached over and carefully plucked the hairclip from his head and set it aside. Even when Nowaki came back and began to get to work or when Hiroki kept trying to ask him questions Akihiko couldn’t do anything. He was in shock; worried sick for Misaki and wondering if he would ever be able to see him open his eyes again, smile or hear his voice. 

  
_ ‘You’re going to make it. You need to. Please.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Here's the new chapter, thank you for all the kudos and comments it means a lot! Also, my tumblr is inconsistentenigma in case you wanna ask questions or just follow me. Also, I do take requests!))


	13. Chapter 13

Nowaki had spent most of the night taking care of the man. His name was Misaki, he later learned. His hypothermia was severe, but not deadly. It took some time and a lot of care but Misaki was now back to a normal temperature and Nowaki was sure he’d make a full recovery. Now the only thing they could do was wait for Misaki to wake up.

 

Nowaki headed down the stairs and to the living room where Hiroki was. Hiroki immediately stood up when he saw Nowaki, seeming nervous. “Well?”

 

“He’ll be fine. He managed to bring him in just in time. Any longer and…”

 

“Well, what’s he doing right now?”

 

“Misaki is sleeping and the other man is watching over him. He refuses to leave him alone, even though I assured him he’d be fine.”

 

Hiroki snorted and sat back down, relaxing a bit, “That’s Akihiko for you. He won’t leave till Misaki wakes up. And even then I’m sure he’ll still be by his side.”

 

Nowaki nodded before taking a seat next to him, “Who is that man, by the way? Another nobel friend?(1)” 

 

“A friend, yeah. He’s the Prince of this Kingdom. Akihiko Usami.” 

 

Nowaki sputtered, immediately straightening up, “The Prince??”

 

“Well one of them.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I-I didn’t bow or act proper or even address him as-”

 

Hiroki put a hand on his shoulder. “Nowaki calm down. Akihiko isn’t stuck up when it comes to that kind of crap. Besides, you just saved that boy’s life. You could call him a bastard and I’m sure he wouldn’t care.”

 

Nowaki hesitated a moment before relaxing back in the couch. “How did you two meet? I know you’re a noble and all but-”

 

Hiroki gave an exaggerated sigh, “It’s a…very long story. I don’t want to get into it right now but this house,” he motioned around them, “Used to be my family’s Winter home. It was a vacation home we used during our trips up and down the continent. When Winter hits it is too dangerous to travel so we end up staying here. It isn’t too far from the palace but it is hidden behind lots of forest.” he shrugged, “Long story short, I ran into Akihiko while we were both hiding from our families. We ended up being very good friends after that.”

 

“How come I never heard of him before?”

 

“Er, we grew apart once we got older and I didn’t travel here as often. This was before I met you, by the way. But we send letters whenever we can.”

 

Nowaki hummed before looking at the stairs, “Then who’s Misaki?”

 

“I don’t know him personally. I know Misaki isn’t rich or a nobel. He’s a commoner from another Kingdom but he is...well, he’s a very important person to Akihiko.” he looked over at Nowaki, “They’re like us.”

 

“Us?” Nowaki asked, surprised, “But if he’s a Prince and he’s a commoner-”

 

“Yeah, I know. I said the same thing.” he said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Well, what are they doing here then?”

 

“That...I have no clue. But whatever happened, it must have been pretty bad.” Hiroki frowned and looked at Nowaki, “We’ll just have to find out later. After the boy wakes up.”

 

\---

 

_ Misaki wasn’t sure how long he had been in the freezing cell but he was slowly beginning to lose his grasp on his consciousness. The room felt unstable, as if he was floating through black ink. His shivering had also gotten worse, his whole body feeling like it might just crumble by how hard he shook.  _

 

_ He couldn’t even call out for help, knowing that it would be futile really. Who was going to help him? The guards? The King? He thought about Aikawa and Sumi but he shook his head, not wanting them to get into any trouble just because of him. He was going to die here...alone...as a criminal… _

 

_ Misaki didn’t even have the energy to cry, instead he just closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, letting himself slowly slip into unconsciousness.  _

 

_ He didn’t know how long he had been out but the sound of his name being called seemed to bring him out of his sleep. He wished it didn’t, though. His body felt stiff and on fire, despite his temperature being below average(2). He heard his name again, closer this time. Slowly, Misaki opened his eyes and saw a hazy version of what looked like Akihiko standing over him. He tried to speak but he could barely form any words. Didn’t matter though, he could feel himself being moved around and freed from his restraints. Someone tried to put a blanket around him and he pushed it away weakly. He felt too hot for a blanket, even if he was like ice.  _

 

_ The rest after that was hazy. He could hear other voices but the only one he really knew was Akihiko. He heard yelling, felt himself being jostled a little, then cradled so lovingly...then new voices, panic… _

 

_ The last thing he remembered was Akihiko saying something before he finally slipped back to sleep...  _

 

_ \--- _

 

Misaki slowly opened his eyes, having to blink a few times before he actually registered his surroundings. This wasn’t the dungeon, or his room or...anywhere he knew really. Slowly he started to become aware and he noticed how sore his body felt. He wrinkled his nose as he felt a wave of dull pain go through him. Well shit. Misaki was about to sit up when he noticed something was weighing his hand down. He turned to look to his side and his eyes widened when he noticed Akihiko sitting next to him. His eyes were closed but his hand was securely holding his. “U-Usagi?” he asked, his voice dry and weak. 

 

At first he worried that maybe Akihiko wouldn’t hear him but without missing a beat his eyes shot open and he straightened up, looking over at him. “Misaki! You’re awake.” he said, relief in his voice. He got off the chair and kneeled next to his bed. “How are you feeling? Do you need water, more blankets…?”

 

“Water.” Misaki said, coughing a little. 

 

Akihiko let go of his hand to grab what looked like a teapot resting near by. He poured some warm water into a cup before going back to Misaki’s side, helping him lift his head up to drink. “Th-Thank you.” Misaki said, laying back down on the pillow. 

 

After that, there was a few moments of silence before Akihiko spoke. “Misaki, what’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“Umm…” Misaki frowned, “I...remember being in the dungeon and-” Misaki’s eyes widened a bit and he looked up at Akihiko. “Y-You got me out of there. You and...other people...Aikawa, S-Sumi and Haruhiko…”

 

“We did.”

 

“But you could have gotten caught! Where are they anyways? A-Are they-”

 

Akihiko sighed and pushed his silver hair back a bit, “Sumi stayed behind to buy us some time. Aikawa and Haruhiko split off to get the guards off our trail. I don’t know where they are or what happened to them.”

 

Misaki shook his head, sitting up now, “You shouldn’t have done that. You-”

 

“Misaki if we didn’t you would have died!” he said, trying to push Misaki back down but he swatted his hand away.

 

“It doesn’t matter!-”

 

“It doesn’t matter? You’re insane if you think I’m not going to let you die. Especially for something that wasn’t your fault.”

 

Misaki looked like he wanted to argue but he wasn’t sure what to say. He had a lot to say but didn’t know where to begin. He opened his mouth before shutting it. He looked away, “I didn’t want to cause so much trouble…”

 

“You didn’t. We got you out of there because we all cared about you.”

 

Misaki kept his gaze down, staring at his hands, “...Usagi. I...I didn’t…” he frowned, “I didn’t mean what...what I said. Back in the cell…” Akihiko’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything just yet, “I just didn’t want you to get in trouble too. I-I thought it would be better if I-we just-”

 

“Misaki.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m-”

 

“Misaki!” Akihiko said, voice a bit harsh. “Misaki, look at me.” he said, this time a bit softer.

 

Misaki hesitated a moment before he looked up at him, eyes watery. “...I’m so sorry.”

 

Akihiko frowned, feeling a pang in his heart. He reached over and gently cupped his cheek, “Don’t be. I’m sorry for not saving you sooner. I let my emotions cloud my judgement. I could have saved you sooner if I just…”

 

Misaki shook his head, “It’s not your fault.” he brought a hand up and put it on top of Akihiko’s hand, leaning into his touch. “You didn’t know.”

 

Akihiko sighed, looking at Misaki tenderly, “Still…” he stopped when he noticed Misaki’s slightly annoyed expression and smiled a bit. It only seemed to now just hit him that he had almost lost Misaki. Of course he knew that Misaki’s health was weak when he first saw him in the dungeon but the thought of Misaki actually  _ dying _ …He leaned forward and kissed Misaki, closing his eyes. For once, he didn’t push Akihiko away. Instead he felt Misaki’s hand tighten around his own as he leaned into the kiss. 

 

There was still a lot they needed to discuss; still a lot of loose ends that need to be tied. They both knew that their lives were going to change drastically and that they could never really go back to the lives they used to live. Not if this relationship was going to work. But at the moment, it wasn’t important. Misaki was alive and Akihiko had forgiven him for what he said. And that was enough to create a temporary moment of bliss for the couple in the storm of chaos that surrounded them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)I assume Nowaki wouldn’t know Akihiko was the prince just because he comes from another kingdom. Come on, would you know the ruler of another country simply by looks?
> 
>  
> 
> (2)Apparently when someone has severe hypothermia sometimes their body gets confused and will feel like they are burning rather than actually being cold. Kind of like when people get ice burns.
> 
>  
> 
> ((A/N: Hey guys! This one is a bit shorter than most of my chapters though it is mostly due to the fact that I didn’t want the story to feel too rushed. Also, on that note, the next chapter will be sort of a filler chapter just to slow down the story a bit (which is ironic considering how wide apart I update haha). I figured this time it would be okay not to leave you on a cliffhanger. There’s still a lot that needs to be tied up but luckily we know that Misaki and Akihiko are okay for now! Thank you so much for the comments! I love you guys and I hope you all have a happy 4th of July, if you celebrate it. If not have a nice day!))


	14. Update!!

Hey guys! (Update Info!)

Yes I suck, yes I haven't been on here. I got a list of excuses but that's not going to change the fact I haven't been on here but let's get straight to the point.

I only abandoning only one of my series and that's "Thorn on a Rose". No one read it anyways so it isn't a loss anyways. But as for the rest of my stories, both on here and on AO3, will still be continued! That being said I have some wonderful news for you guys!

CURRENT WORKS:

 

  1. "It's All Fun and Games Till" will be updating MONDAY APRIL 3RD at 7pm PDT. I will talk more about the future of this series in the notes when I update it but for everyone still reading it THANK YOU and I love you guys! The end is coming soon!
  2. "Michael and Gavin Make Something New" will update FRIDAY APRIL 7TH at 7pm. This will be the last chapter of the three part series but an epilogue will be in the last chapter and it will be longer than the last two so don't worry about it! Trust me we got more Mavin stories in the future.
  3. AO3 Only!-"I Love You All" Will be moved off Beta and updated updated MONDAY APRIL 17th, time TBD. I'm still messing with what I wanna do but I got the next two chapters kinda set up already.



 

NEW WORKS!

  1. A new Gravity Falls story will be put up near the END OF APRIL. It will be Reverse!Falls but trust me it isn't like what's already been written and it will be a long one. This is already planned out so most likely it will be uploaded once a week.
  2. A new Junjou Romantica story will be written! It'll keep in line with the AU I've already created. It won't be a sequel but it will focus on one of the couples. You guys tell me which couple you wanna focus on! I got all their stories set up.
  3. AO3 Only!-A new and very long Cherik fic is in the works. It's gonna be a doozy and long so It won't be released till after finals aha. But it'll be depressingly fun!
  4. AO3 Only!-Anyone watch that TV Show Fargo? Anyone know about Wrench and Numbers? Yes? No? Well I'm writing about them. Not a chapter story but a little something something relating to A/B/O.
  5. An Overwatch story based on a song from the Hamilton Play. Bonus points if you can figure out which one. This will probably be written at the end of April as well but we'll see. A/B/O in this one too but not that heavily implied.
  6. And one request I need to finish lol.



That's it for now. Seems like a lot but I've been in a writing mood for a while and most of these are already written out or at least planned. Thank you to everyone who has read any of my fics. You guys are the best and I'm sorry for making you wait. Any questions please message me!

PS-for those wondering why some stuff is AO3 only it is because it is easier to categorize it there than on . Like the Michael Gavin one was a pain and some don't have categories on here. I do recommend going on AO3 for my stories though if you have the chance! If there's enough demand I'll try and post them on too!

-cc


	15. Chapter 14

"Can you feel this?"

"Yes."

"This?"

"Mhm." Misaki nodded as Nowaki kept touching his toes.

After writing a few more notes down in his journal he set it aside and moved so he was sitting next to him. "You haven't lost any feeling or mobility, so that's good. Your heartbeat and breathing seems to be fine too." he smiled at Misaki, "You are very lucky."

"Well, you are a very good doctor. If it weren't for you I don't think I'd be here right now."

" I'm just doing my job."

"Still, thank you. Akihiko told me you were working very hard." Misaki paused for a moment. "Are you a doctor in this kingdom?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm not. I'm just tagging along with Hiroki." he said, motioning behind him and towards the door. "I work in the Kingdom closer to the shore." He smiled at Misaki after shutting his notebook, "Well, I'm positive that you will make a full recovery. You just need to rest for a few days to fully recover."

"That's good though I'm not sure if we can stay here for long. Me and Akihiko should get going soon…" Misaki said with a frown.

Hesitating a moment, Nowaki looked to the door then back at Misaki. It really wasn't his business but he was intrigued nonetheless. "Um, if you don't mind me asking…what exactly happened? You seem to be running from something..."

"Well...it's a long story."

"I've got time." he chuckled. "That is if you are willing to share."

Misaki thinks for a moment, debating on whether or not he should discuss it. Eventually he does nod, letting out a sigh, "Where do I begin?"

" _On the run?_ What do you mean on the run?"

Akihiko leaned against the railing, looking over the backyard. Hiroki was standing angrily by his side, arms crossed and fuming, "As in, my father isn't going to let any of us back into the castle without punishment. We can't go back."

"I know that. Still I never thought you of all people would...well, nevermind. I could imagine you doing this. It's not like you haven't run away from the castle before." Hiroki shook his head, frowning as he looked at him, "You've put yourself in a very bad place Akihiko. Worse than I think you realize."

"We're still in danger, I know that."

"No!" he scoffed, straightening up, "It's not just you two! What about the other's? Your brother? Hell, the future of your father's lineage is in danger. Though I guess you can't blame him that both of his sons fell for the same cross dressing peasant." Hiroki grumbled.

"Says the one dating the orphaned doctor."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I know." he said, running a hand through his hair, "All of us are in a lot of danger. Even you two. I wouldn't have come here if Misaki wasn't…"

"I don't blame you for that. He was in danger. If you didn't come here then I don't think he'd be awake right now." Seeing Akihiko frown he put a hand on his shoulder, "But he's alright now. Nowaki will make sure of that."

"He's a smart doctor. The best I've seen, actually. You sure he wouldn't be interested in working for a royal family?"

"I'm sure, he said he doesn't want to be exclusive to a few people. Even if it would pay him generously." Hiroki chuckled, "Says he wants to help as many as he can. Money doesn't matter to him."

"How selfless. No wonder you like him."

"A big change from you!" he joked, nudging his shoulder and getting a smile out of the other.

"Hmm, I will admit I am a bit selfish."

"You can have your moments." Still, Hiroki knew it wasn't entirely true. Akihiko was more possessive than anything. He cared about those around him and would do whatever he could to help. Which is why he ended up in this situation in the first place. Hiroki's smile faded and he looked out toward the forest. "...What are you going to do next, Akihiko?"

At that the prince frowned, looking down at the snow. "...We need to leave the Kingdom. The sooner the better. My father's power only stretches so far. If we can get outside of the Kingdom's borders we'll be out of his control."

"His allies?"

"If we go to a kingdom where he has no influence then we'll be fine."

"Akihiko, it's not that easy." He shook his head, "What will you do for money? Food? Where will you live? Your father has a lot of connections, allies and trading aside. Finding a place where he doesn't have influence is going to be hard and...well…" he sighed, "Are you willing to be on the run for a long time? Well, maybe you are but Misaki?"

The silence was answer enough. It really was a tough spot. There was no easy way out of this and to be honest, he didn't know if there would be a way out where someone didn't get hurt. That was the last thing Akihiko want. Hiroki put his hand on his shoulder and was about to say something till he heard the door behind them open.

Both turned to see Nowaki standing there, "I'm done checking on Misaki. He's doing well and I expect him to make a quick recovery." he said, talking to Akihiko. When the other nodded he continued, "He's awake and you can go and talk to him if you'd like." Nowaki stepped aside and let the Prince pass, nodding at the 'thank you' Akihiko said before leaving. Once he was gone Nowaki looked back at Hiroki, raising a brow. "What were you talking about?"

The older man scoffed, "It's not nice to be nosy. We were only talking about what happened. Didn't get to catch the full story when he first got here."

"Mhm. There wasn't any time. Not with the problem at hand." Nowaki walked over to him and put a hand on the railing, "It sure is a mess of a situation."

"How do _you_ know?

"Misaki told me. How he ended up in the competition, the secret, the escape…" Nowai shook his head, "They've been working hard to stay together."

"Being royalty tends to make things unnecessarily difficult."

"Remind you of anyone?" Nowaki asked, moving closer to him.

"I'm not royalty."

"But you are nobility."

The brunette scoffed but looked over at him, eyes a bit tender despite his frown, "I guess so. The risks run a lot higher with those two though. There's much more weight to Akihiko's name than my own."

There was a moment of silence then. Nowaki looked over the snowy landscape, thinking about how calm everything was after the blizzard. A fresh blanket of snow was left in place of the dangerous storm, making it look like it never happened in the first place. He walked over to Hiroki and draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to his chest to keep him warm. "What do you think will happen? To them?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb.

For once Hiroki didn't complain about the contact. Instead he leaned against the other, the warmth a nice escape from the biting cold. "...I don't know." he answered honestly. Hiroki shook his head, worry visible on his face, "I don't know."

* * *

Misaki was thankful for the bath and was glad when Nowaki had one made for him. ' _It can't be too hot because your body is still recovering but tepid water should be fine!'_ he had said which didn't matter much to Misaki. The grime and dirt from his travels had made him desperate for a bath either way. As long as he could get clean he was fine with it. However when Akihiko had walked in on the half naked Misaki he insisted he stay in the same room. It had taken a lot of pushing and arguing, well yelling on Misaki's end, till the two ended up where they were now. Misaki huffed as he begrudgingly washed himself while Akihiko sat near the tub. Still he didn't find himself that bothered with it.

"How do you feel?" Akihiko asked, breaking Misaki's train of thought.

"Better. It feels nice to finally get clean."

"You missed a spot." he noted, giving a playful smirk as watched him.

"Don't rush me, old man. I'm trying to enjoy this." With a huff, Misaki turned his head away from him definitely. The sound of Akihiko moving made Misaki look back though, "Huh? Usagi what are you-"

"Let me wash your hair." he said, already rolling up his sleeves.

"I'm not a kid. I can wash myself."

"That may be true but it would make the bath more enjoyable, no?"

Misaki opened his mouth to argue but instead he closed it and nodded, shifting so he was in a better position, "Whatever." he grumbled.

After getting behind Misaki he grabbed the small bowl near the tub and began to get Misaki's hair wet. Once he was satisfied he used the shampoo and began to wash, running his fingers through Misaki's brown locks, "Your hair is getting really long." he noted.

"I'm not surprised, I haven't cut it in months."

"It grew fast."

"That's why it's so annoying! It's too much to manage. I usually never let it get this long in the first place."

"I like it. It's soft." Akihiko hummed.

Keeping his head down, he rolled his eyes, "You're not the one who has to live with it."

Akihiko massaged Misaki's scalp, smiling as Misaki's shoulders relaxed at the touch. They fell silent after a moment. Akihiko's gaze softened as he washed the other's hair. It was a moment of peace that Akihiko knew would not last. Any amount of peace would be scarce while on the run. They would be constantly in danger, having to live on the edge till they found a safe place to settle. And even then, there would always be that looming danger over their heads. The fear that one day they'd be found…

The hands in Misaki's hair stopped and he waited a second before lifting his head a little, the movement snapping Akihiko out of his trance. "Usagi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Akihiko chuckled and gently guided Misaki's head back so he could rinse it off. "It's not important." The pout he received made him chuckle a bit. "Close your eyes." He put a hand over Misaki's forehead so the water didn't fall on his face as he began to rinse the suds from his hair.

Still not willing to let it go he continued to push the subject even as he did as he was told. "You can tell me, y'know." he said, eyebrows furrowed a bit in annoyance. "You always push me to tell you things anyways. I think it's only fair you tell me." he huffed.

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right!" Once the last of the shampoo was gone Akihiko pulled his hands back and Misaki straightened up, turning to look back at him. Akihiko wore a look of concern and he frowned a bit but remained silent, looking at him expectantly.

After a moment Akihiko spoke, "Misaki...is this alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of this...the running away, the hiding, the trouble...are you fine with this?" Misaki looked confused so Akihiko continued. "I never asked if you wanted to run away. I couldn't, not in the state you were in. It was out of impulse that all of us ran. Back then it seemed like the best thing to do but now I'm not so sure. Especially since you never got a say. So, Misaki, are you alright with this? Please, tell me what you are thinking."

Akihiko was met with silence at first. Not out of anger or hesitation but surprise. If he was being honest, Misaki hadn't thought about his current situation. Or at least not in depth. In the dungeon he didn't know how he was going to get out. The only thing he got was a vague promise from Haruhiko that he would be saved. And even then Misaki had his doubts and worries. After that he was unconscious so there was that. But now he was at a crossroads. He knew that Akihiko would do whatever Misaki wanted, whether he liked it or not. Despite being pushy he knew that when it came to times like this it was all up to him. The pressure was a lot to take in so for a while Misaki sat there, eyes downcast as he thought.

Eventually Misaki looked up at Akihiko, "I'm...not sure what's going to happen in the future. I don't know how long or far we have to run till we're safe. Hell, I don't even know if we'd ever be safe but," His expression softened. "I don't hate how things turned out. I know that there weren't many choices to begin with but...I still want to be with you. No matter what." The last part made Misaki turn a bit red and he looked away, "B-Besides, if I didn't want things to be complicated I would have left way earlier, right?"

There was a wave of relief that went through Akihiko and he couldn't help but lean over and kiss Misaki. He was met with the usual tenseness before Misaki relaxed into the kiss. When he pulled away Akihiko smiled, "I won't let you go. I promise, I'll find a way for us to be together. No matter the cost."

The red in Misaki's cheeks only darkened but he didn't pull away as Akihiko cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the damp skin, "I know you will." _That's what I'm worried about._

* * *

Haruhiko kept his hands clasped around his mug as he warmed himself near the fire. The bar on the edge of town, as run down as it was, provided a good enough shelter from the storm. Luckily no one knew who he was though he assumed that was because he looked like hell. His royal clothes had either been lost in the scuffle or ripped up but that was for the best really. He knew his father would send a search party soon, seeing as the storm had passed. Looks like it was his time to go.

After tossing a few coins onto the table he headed outside, a slight limp in his step. He walked to the stable near by where his horses were kept. Two horses but only one person. He frowned for a moment before he pushed the memory aside and got on one of the horses and led the other next to him.

Where Akihiko went he wasn't certain but he had an idea and that was all he had to go on at the moment. If he was wrong, he didn't know where else to go. If he was right, he wasn't sure what he would find. Would they be alright? Would Misaki be alright? Although he didn't like it, he had to have faith in his brother for managing to succeed. Otherwise all of this was for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Like I said before, there will be a few more chapters though not a lot more. This story will reach an end soon so don't worry the suspense won't be too much. We'll find out our characters fate soon. The next update will be April 12th at 7pm PDT so keep an eye out for that! Hope you guys have a good week!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you find this even a shred interesting. It motivates me to write more! Or stop writing, if it sucks that much.


End file.
